The Car Crash
by Sammie669
Summary: Sam and Jess get in a car crash while they're on their way back home for Winter break. What will that one moment lead to for the Winchester and Singer family? And what about the other driver? AU. Hiatus until further notice I'M SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey. This is a new fic. I'm just testing the waters. Let me know if you like it, I might just take it down if people don't like it. For my other readers with '** **Ghost Meetings'** **I am definitely still working on that. An update should be coming out tomorrow if my WI-FI keeps on cooperating with me. If I do end up continuing this I think update's might come faster with Ghost Meetings. I don't know why, I just work better if I'm writing two fics at once. Weird, right?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

They don't happen slowly. You don't even know what really happened until it already happened. You go this way and that way, probably hit a window. Your body gets tingly from nerves and you instantly feel nauseous. And the first thought of mine was, _my family is going to kill me._ And I don't….I can't think about the fact that the only family I have left to kill me, already wants me dead.

Someone is screaming. A few feet away from me. A name? Yeah, it think it's a name. _Mess? Bess? Jess?_

"Jess, Baby! Jess, answer me!" I blink, and wonder why the world is upside down. I try to right myself. Something is restraining me. A person? I try to look down. Then cry out, almost screaming, when I feel white hot pain burst through my skull. And my back, and my legs, and arms, and neck.

"Oh, god. JESS!" The scream fills my head and imbeds itself to forever stay in my memory. A seatbelt. That's what's restraining me. I could unbuckle it. If I tried. But I could land on my neck. Something is covering me and my seat, it's dripping everywhere. Kind of smells like pennies. Can pennies melt? The melted pennies fill my mouth and throat until I'm coughing it up to live.

"H-hold on, girl." Stumbling footsteps come near my car, a hand lands on top of it. I cough again, the melted penn-blood, its blood, the blood splatters over the dashboard. "I'm trying. The door won't fucking open." The person yells again, it's a guy. I decide that I'll deal with the consequences later and tilt my heads towards the side slightly. I only make a pain filled grunt this time.

"Window." I grunt out, my brain taking so long to think out the word it must take at least two minutes to say it. I see him nod, or both of them, no it's just one guy. I watch disoriented as he rolls the flannel shirt around his hand and cleans out the rest of the broken glass in the frame before he climbs halfway in and reaches around me. Something clicks and I'm falling. But then I'm not because the guy stops me.

"Oh god. Oh god." He mutters. "We need to get you on stable ground." My head rolls to the side. I feel myself be lifted up. I scream in pain, ending on a sob. He shushes me. A few tears leak from my eyes when I'm lied on concrete. The road.

"I need to call the paramedics." His words are going in and out of hearing. Or maybe that's me.

I feel blood clogging my throat again but before I can cough it up, all I see is black. The man puts me on my side.

-000-

There's a fan out here. A really, really big fan.

"Jess, baby. Stay with me. You're okay." I wonder why this guy isn't turning off the fan. It's killing my head. I groan. Hurried footsteps.

"Hey, hey. You're awake." I wonder how he's keeping his calm. I wonder who Jess is. My stomach hurts, it almost feels like it's swollen. I'm tired. My eyes unwillingly start to close.

"Hey, hey. The helicopter is about to land. Stay awake." Helicopter. That's what the big fan was. I can't open my eyes.

"Hey, you never told me your name." _My name? My name…uh, my name is…_

"Ummm," I slur, my body shaking with another agony filled cough. I open my eyes slightly and look into the eyes right above mine. They're deep green. Or blue, no they're Hazel. Or maybe brown. They seem to not make up a choice of what color they want to be. His eyes seem to fill with relief when I maintain eye contact.

"Here, I'll tell you mine while you think. My name is Sam." _Sam. I'm sorry, Sam._

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" I must have said it aloud. I wince when he wipes the blood off my face with his T-shirt. He still has a man-tank on. How many layers does he put on?

"I…I d-didn't know the r-roads were icy." Blood is pooling out of my mouth. I feel like I'm dying. Am I dying?

"Hey, no, no, no. It's not your fault. Stay with me. Your name? What's your name?" His voice is panicked. There's shouting and sirens closing in now.

"A-Alex." He nods. A woman runs up to me and kneels. She's saying something. What is she saying? Sam answers her. Then he runs off. A man runs past me with a gurney. Another man runs to me with a gurney. They're talking to each other. Something about internal.

"Okay, Alex. We're moving you guys to the helicopter. Stay with us. Keep your eyes open." Her voice is stern. But it sounds caring. So I do, I keep my eyes open and count the stars. But I only see two, wait I'm not looking at the sky. I'm looking at the woods. Why are there stars in the woods? Are stars yellow? Somebody puts something thick around my neck. And my leg. I sob.

I'm carried to the gurney. Four people helping lift me, two on each side. I yell out, my voice cracking.

"The other woman is bad. Barely a pulse." _Oh, god._ I'm moving now, people are running over me. I'm getting closer to the big fan. I'm lifted into the big fan. Another woman is on a gurney is in here. Blonde hair. Pretty face. Sam is sitting next to her, holding her hand. He doesn't look at me.

-000-

On November 2, 1983, the Winchester household was changed. On November 2, 1983, John Winchester ran into Sam's nursery and saw something he never wanted to see. A stranger standing over Sam's nursery. When Mary ran in, she saw her husband pinned to the ceiling. She handed Sam to Dean. Dean carried Sam out the door, Mary failed to get John off the ceiling. She ran out just in time to get the boys away from the exploding house.

After that day, they moved. Mary picked up her old hunting habits and started to train the boys little by little. She tried to protect them both but somehow they always ended up in danger. But at least they know how to protect themselves. Dean was eager to hunt, Sam was eager too…just not as much. They had their fights, but they always ended up making up and hugging each other. They only moved four times. Once because someone accused Mary of abusing her babies, twice because of a hunt gone wrong, and the last time because of Sam.

He was bullied on by the jocks at school. So bad that Dean found Sam in the bathroom, a bottle of pills empty laid on the ground next to him. Mary could never forget his screams. Not in a million years.

Sam was okay after that. He found what he wanted to do after they jocks didn't get in any trouble. He wanted justice. He wanted to be a lawyer. So Dean picked up extra shifts at Singer Salvage, owned by the best hunter couple in the states. Ellen and Bobby Singer. Mary rented a small house two miles away from Bobby and started her job at the police station as a police officer. They only spent money on necessitates so they could save the rest for Sam to get into college.

It proved to be unnecessary. Sam got a full ride scholarship into Stanford. Mary and Dean were so proud of Sam. They celebrated, with grape juice and pie of course, and when Sam went to bed, Mary and Dean both looked at each other with glistening eyes. Sam will have a life. He made his own life on his own. They couldn't be happier.

Sam went to college and Dean stayed at the shop, fixing cars. Mary stayed helping fight the supernatural monsters and human monsters. They got into a routine. Wake up, go to work, check up on each other on their breaks, get off work, call Sam, go to Bobby's for dinner and to watch the football game, look for new hunts, go back home, plan to do the hunt, go to bed. Then the next day would be to finish the hunt, then restart the routine.

One day Sam called saying he's in love. Dean helped Jess move into Sam's house. Sam and Jess would come down for holidays, the Winchesters would celebrate at the Singers. They were a happy family, full of hunters. Then came Sam's third year of college, Lisa Braden called Dean.

Mary and Dean's routine changed. Wake up, take care of baby Ben, go to work, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen would watch the baby when Dean was working, then Mary and Dean would stay at Bobby's for dinner, each night the Winchesters stayed at the Singers household later and later until they eventually slept there. Then moved in.

Dean and Sam had two mothers and one father. Ellen and Mary. Bobby was their father figure. Jo became their little sister. Ben had three grandparents, one uncle and two aunts. Jess and Jo.

Ben was one. Sam's fourth year of college. It was the beginning of the winter break.

"Mom!" Dean yells from inside his room, chanting Ben's diaper. Mary sighs.

"What?" Dean pulls Ben's pants back up and jumps up from the floor, walking into the hallway.

"Have you heard from Sam? He should've been here by now." Mary shakes her head.

"No, he texted me earlier and said his phone was dying. I'm sure he's just going slow because of the slick roads."

"Oh, god." Ellen mutters. Jo sobs. Bobby pales and drops the plate of leftovers he was carrying. Mary and Dean sprint downstairs, ready to fight a shape shifter or whatever dare mess with them. Dean's knees go weak and he collapses onto the ground when he sees the TV.

Mary turns the volume up.

"Again, I repeat that highway 16 is shut down. There has been a two person car crash. It looks like one car took a turn too fast and slammed right into the other car. All passengers in the cars have been air lifted to Rapid City regional hospital, but the cars can't be moved until tomorrow when the weather passes. Stay safe and look out for ice on the roads."

That's Sam's car. Sam was in a car accident.

"How long does it take to get there from here?" Dean asks, his voice almost hysterical.

"Four and a half hours." And with that, the house is empty of human life within the minute.

-000-

"Sam." I slur. I stare dizzily at the moving surrounding of a hospital. Hurried footsteps. A hand in mine.

"Yes, Alex?" His voice is unsure, wavering. Jess was rushed into surgery before they even got Sam and I out of the helicopter. We both know. There was too much blood.

"I'm so sorry." Sam's face falls. He pats me hand once more before he gets escorted into his own room and I'm getting prepped for surgery. I learned in the helicopter that I have internal bleeding. I might die. And no one would be left behind to miss me. So I made my goodbyes to Sam. And I hope he can forgive me.


	2. Keep Jess or Kill her?

**Sam's POV**

Three hours later and there's no news on either girl. No news is good news, right? I wish. I scratch around the cast on my arm. God. This was supposed to be the perfect Winter break. Jess and I bought gifts for everyone. I was going to talk to mom and Dean about proposing. I was going to tell Jess about my other life. It was supposed to be amazing. Instead I'm sitting in a hospital room, waiting for news on the fate of two girls.

One whom I barely know. I know her name, and that her car is totaled.

The other who I know completely. Her favorite color is yellow, she had two cats named , had her first kiss when she was fourteen, and loved to make chocolate chip cookies when she does bad on a school test.

And both I can't help but feel close to. I feel like if I lose either I'm going to fall apart. So I lay back down on the hospital bed, hissing when it pulls on my stitches on my stomach, and wait for news on either girl.

-000-

An hour later, I tense when I hear hurried footsteps coming down the hall. It's too late for visitors, and would a doctor really be making that much noise when it's almost two in the morning in a hospital? I have an exorcism at the tip of my tongue but almost cry when I see Dean in the doorway.

"Dean."

"Sammy, thank god." He breathes out and envelopes me in a hug. It hurts every bruise and bone on my body but I don't dare pull back.

"Wait, how'd you get back here?" I ask after he pulls back and looks at me worriedly.

"I convinced the nurse to let me back here…for three minutes." I chuckle despite my increasing worry over the girls.

"I'm so glad you're here." My voice wavers when I say it and Dean looks at me carefully.

"I'm glad you're okay." He exclaims, his voice leaving no room for any doubt. Soft footsteps come down the hallway, clearly a nurse by the sound of footfalls. Sounds like crocs hitting the ground.

"Please, please say you're the family of Jess. They won't let us know unless we're related." Dean nods.

"Of course." I think again before making up my mind.

"And make Ellen say she's Alex's aunt. I need to know how she is." Confusion masks his face.

"Please." I use my puppy eyes. He nods.

"Of course." His voice gentler. Then the nurse in bright _yellow_ scrubs makes Dean go back to the waiting room. And she gives me medicine to help me sleep, despite my arguing. Before I know it. I'm oblivious to the world.

-000-

 **Dean's POV**

"He's fine." I mutter to the expectant group waiting in the chairs. Mom cries and Ellen smiles brightly. We all relax with relief. I sit next to Jo and look at Ben sleeping on my jacket on the ground.

"Is he hurt?" Mom asks. Nodding my head, I wipe my face from exhaustion.

"Broken arm. Lots of bruises and cuts. Probably stitches too, judging by the padding under his gown." I sink down in my chair to try and make myself as comfortable as possible.

"Oh, and Ellen. He asked if you could say that you're Alex's aunt." Confusion bounces off the walls and makes its way onto the family.

"Who?" Ellen asks.

"I don't know. Probably the other girl in the accident." I shrug.

"What's her last name?" She asks again and I'm grateful that she at least is going to say she's Alex's family.

"Not sure. Got pulled out before I could ask." Ellen nods then the room is full of sniffles. I take a look around the room to maybe see if Alex's actual parents are here. There's no one else here except or the receptionist. _Maybe they're in different waiting room?_ For some reason I don't believe my own thoughts.

For the next few hours, we wait. We wait for visiting hours to start and we wait to hear if either girl is even alive. _How long does surgery take?_ I wish I knew.

Then the doors open and we all look up in sync. A tall, darker skinned guy in a long doctor's coat comes in, holding a clipboard.

"Family of Alex Mary?" Ellen looks at me and when I nod, she stands up. I don't miss the way mom looks at the doctor when he says Alex's last name.

"I'm her aunt." Ellen speaks up and the doctor doesn't hesitate to pull her down the hallway to speak about Alex. _God, just don't be dead._

Ellen comes back a few minutes later, a mask covering her emotions.

"She made it through surgery, barely. Flat lined three times. Has a broken rib, few bruised ribs. Broken leg, dislocated shoulder, lots of bruises and small cuts. She should be fine…we hope. She's on a breathing machine." Her voice still edges onto something that she's not telling us.

"And?" I finally ask. She looks down.

"She's in a coma. I think he said it was medically induced but I'm not sure." I nod. _What a night._

 **Okay. So a short chapter for now. Now's the decision to kill Jess or to keep her alive. So many possibilities. Haha.**

 **So I think I'm going to keep the decision most up to you guys. Whether it a review or a PM please let me know what you want me to do. With anything, even if it's that you want me to make Sam eat pancakes or something. Give me suggestions! (: Sorry about how short it is. Just more of a filler.**


	3. So

Eight in the morning.

Something is ringing. Oh, god is it time for work already?

"Dean, wake up. Visiting hours are open." That wakes me up. My eyes open and the first thing I see Jo turning my phone alarm off. Clearing my throat, I wince at the morning sliminess in my mouth.

"Daddy!" I groan when Ben runs right into me, hugging my legs.

"Good morning, buddy." I pat his back and take the jacket that was covering me off. Mom is already signing all of us into the visiting sheet so we start heading down the hall. Ben walking next to me, holding my hand.

My shoulders are heavy, and my thoughts are astray. Mom walks with heavy steps and Bobby and Ellen don't make eye contact with us. Jo has dark shadows under her eyes. Like all of us. Ben…Ben understands. He's very clingy. So when he wraps his arms around my leg, I'm not fazed. I carry on walking like it doesn't affect me. We hesitate outside Sam's door.

Sam knows. But he surprises us with his first question after everyone says their 'I'm so glad you're okay's and 'Don't scare me like that again, boy'.

"How's Alex?" I should ask why he's asking about a stranger before his girlfriend. I don't.

"She's okay. A few broken bones here and there. Doctor's put her in a coma so she can heal faster." He nods. His eyes are red-rimmed and his posture is one of someone who knows the answer, but asks anyway.

"And Jess?" No one is making eye contact.

"I'm so sorry." Sam doesn't scream. Sam doesn't cry, barely even blinks. Maybe he mourned already? No. He's probably in shock. Maybe I'm in shock if I hear his next question right.

"Can I see Alex?" We were expecting screaming, and crying, a few punches thrown. We were prepared for the doctors to have to sedate him. We weren't expecting calm. But if he wants to see Alex, who are we to stop him. We help him to the ICU room, (" _no, we promise. I'm Alex's cousin. My mom just called me and my brother. We need to see her")_ and stay outside the room as he sits down in the chair.

 **Sam's POV**

Dean helps me walk into Alex's room, my arm around his shoulder because of my sprained ankle, and I sit down in the cushioned chair next to the bed. I hear him leave the room but I can tell everyone is just waiting outside the door. I don't mind.

I take Alex's hand, the left one since it doesn't have any needles on it, and stare at her for a few seconds. Her long black hair done up in a bun. It's very beautiful when it's not covered in blood. Her face is so relaxed I can pretend she's just taking a nap. The only indication that she's in a coma is the stillness and all the wires around her.

But I didn't come here to stare at her. So I start talking.

"Jess is dead." That one statement makes it true. You don't believe it when others tell you, because they don't know that person like you. So why would they know if she were dead? But I said she's dead, and she's….she's dead. Tears gather in my eyes.

"But you have to know, this wasn't your fault." My voice cracks but I keep talking, because I have to make her understand.

"It isn't. We were both going too fast and being reckless. And Jess was texting my mom for me, so maybe I didn't see your headlights because of the phone screen." I wipe my cheeks with the sleeves of the gown. _Why am I still wearing this thing?_

"So, I'll be here to remind you that it's not your fault." I wonder why I'm promising a big promise to a stranger. But then I realize that she's not a stranger. I know her…..I know her name at least. And she has black hair. But she doesn't have a car…anymore.

"And I'm wondering why you're family isn't here. But maybe they don't know. Or maybe they don't care. Whatever it is, I'm sorry." I sit with her for a few more minutes, just taking the chance to actually see what she looks like when she's not covered in blood. Eventually, after I hear Dean and Jo talking, do I stand up and start to walk out of the room. At the last second I grab the marker from the top of the white board.

 _It's okay. (:_

Maybe it'll help her. Maybe it won't. But all the same, I sign my name at the end.

-000-

I had to plan Jessica's funeral. Mom, Ellen, Jo, and even Dean did most of it. The only thing I chose was if it was going to be an opened or closed casket. Open. I needed to know, to make sure she's actually in there. I grew up digging graves. We've had too many empty ones. I need to make sure she's there. It's been two days since I went and saw Alex that first time. Each day I would go in and talk to her, about Jess sometimes, a lot of the time about my family, and before I'd leave I'd add another message to the board. I'm just writing the one for today, _Forgiveness is key,_ before I glance at the one I did yesterday.

I had a hard time writing that one, I stayed in the room minutes after I wrote it…just crying. No, not crying. Winchesters don't cry. I was sobbing.

 _Jess said it's not your fault._

 _-000-_

 _Keep pressure on the wound. Keep pressure on the wound. Keep pressure on the wound. It isn't working! It's still bleeding. A hand touches the crook of my arm. I try to stop Jess from talking. She doesn't._

 _"_ _T-tell her. I-it's not her fault." Blood is covering me, and her, the whole street. Maybe the whole highway because that's all I see. I don't reply. I look towards the upside down car. She's still in there. I need to stabilize Jess first._

 _"_ _Sam. It's okay." I shake my head hurriedly, choking down tears._

 _"_ _No, no it's not. There's too much…"_ _ **Blood.**_ _My thoughts finish for me. She smiles. Smiles. A red smile, blood covering her teeth._

 _"_ _Sam, I love you."_

 _"_ _Stop." I tear off my jacket and cover the wound. Stop the bleeding. Stop the bleeding. Stop the bleeding._

 _"_ _Sam. My…my dad a-always told me 'Forgiveness is key, Jessica. D-don't ever hold petty grudges'." I wipe her face from the blood pooling around her mouth._

 _"_ _You're not dying." Denial._

 _"_ _You have to move on, be happy, Sam. Tell her…" She coughs up blood. "Tell her, its okay. I forgive you, you, you forgive her." I wonder how she knows it's a girl. But then I look to where her gaze is and see the girl from the passenger side window. She's not awake yet._

 _I have no idea what to say. No idea. So I say the first thing I can think of._

 _"_ _I love you." She grins. Then her eyes close._

 _"_ _No. No. Jess." I want to pat her cheek. I need to keep pressure on the wound._

 _"_ _Jess, baby."_

 _"_ _Jess, baby. Answer me!" I hear a scream from the other car._

 _-000-_

 **Okay. So…I'm sorry to MissingMikey. I killed her off. So…I'm kind of just in shock from how this played out. I didn't plan this. It just happened.**

 **So, now. When do we want Alex to wake up? Do we want the family to sit in with Sam on his next visit? Who's attending the funeral? Anything you want to happen? Let me know! I'll try and make it happen. I can't believe I already have five reviews and ten followers!**


	4. Ummm

**-000-**

 **Chapter four**

Black. I was covered in it. The doctors wouldn't let me wear tight clothing…anywhere. So I was in black running pants and the shirt and jacket from mu usual suit. I had no tie. Jess would always do the tie for me, except when Dean did every time up until college, so I didn't wear one.

All the girls wore lose black dresses and the boys wore black suits. Ben was wearing a suit. I didn't want to take Ben with, a funeral was no place for an innocent toddler. But Dean pointed out that we have no one to watch him. So he has to go.

"Are you ready?" I look over to Bobby. This is one of the only times I've seen him dressed up. The other time when Dean, Mom, and I went to Ellen and his private wedding.

"As I'll ever be." He nods stiffly and helps me out of the hotel room.

-000-

There were fourteen people at her funeral. Me and all my family and the friends from college. Most of them crying.

"And hopefully, Jessica can find her way back to her family." I look up at the sky at that last part. Maybe. Maybe she was with her parents. Someone hands me a shovel. And I place the rose on top of the, now closed, casket before shoveling the first layer if dirt on it.

She's dead.

Why do I feel numb? Why do I feel like she's still here?

-000-

We go back to the motel room after dinner. By now it's eleven at night and Ben's passed out. Nobody talks as we lay down in separate beds, separate couches, and fall asleep.

-000-

I can't breathe. There's something choking me. I cough. And cough. No more than a few seconds later, people run into my room. _Why are they in my house? Who painted my walls white? Wait, I don't even have a house!_

"-You just need to calm down, we need to remove the breathing tube." I finally focus in on somebody talking. I move my eyes to the right and meet someone's dark brown eyes, staring at me like they're waiting for an answer. _Oh, you were talking to me?_

Apparently I calm down because then the guy above me relaxes slightly.

"Okay, good. Now when I say cough, you need to cough the biggest cough you can." I nod the best I can…which is actually less than an inch. He moves and I can't see his eyes anymore. But I can see a few people behind him. Bright scrubs. Nurses. They're nurses. I'm in a hospital.

"Cough." I cough as hard as I can, around the giant-ass tube in my throat of course. Then it's gone and I can breathe.

"Welcome back, Alex." I look over to the nurse in bright yellow scrubs then my eyes fall close again and I am so tired.

-000-

 **Sam's POV**

"What are you going to do if she wakes up and doesn't remember?" Dean looks over to me after everyone is asleep. I look over to him, laughing at how two grown men have to share a child sized bed with each other. But then I grow serious again and look up to the ceiling.

"Erase it." I whisper. Dean doesn't have to ask what I mean by that. He's seen the whiteboard and Jo has told him about it. He looked at the whiteboard with barely hidden curiosity. I told him that I didn't want her to wake up alone. Sometimes words help. Jo knew that too. So when she would come and visit with me, she would write a message too. I thanked her and she smacked me for thinking that I had to thank her for something so simple.

"You aren't erasing mine." I jump when Jo speaks up from the couch. I hear Dean snort.

"Of course not."

-000-

 **Alex's POV**

"WHERE IS HE?! Sam! Sam!" I stand up, ignoring the hands trying to push me back down, then end up right back on the ground. I look down to my dark blue cast all the way from my ankle to right under mid-thigh. I hiss when my ribs groan in pain.

"Alex! Calm down-" Someone helps me up by my arm. I shove them off, after they help me up of course.

"Is he even alive?!" Someone tries to push me back on the bed, the woman in yellow scrubs.

"Don't touch me!" My doctor finally runs into the room, observing the situation with wide eyes. I blink and calm down.

 _It's okay. (: -Sam._

He's okay. He's alive.

 _Forgivness is key-Sam_

 _Jess said it's not your fault-Sam_

 _Wake up soon or I'll kick your ass-Jo_

 _Keep your chin up. And your eyes open. -Sam_

 _I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sam's sister. Get better soon.-Jo_

 _I hope you remember. –Sam_

I don't even realize as the doctor places me back on the bed and sticks a syringe in my arm. Or when my vision goes black. Because I'm hearing Sam and Jo's voice in my head.

" _I have a brother, Dean. He has a little boy, his name is Ben. They don't separate…ever. And my dad died when I was a baby. But I don't remember him. The closest thing I have to a dad is Bobby, he's a family friend. We live with him. And his wife Ellen, her kid, Jo…"_

 _"_ _Jess is dead. But you have to know this wasn't your fault. It isn't. We were both going too fast and being reckless. And Jess was texting my mom for me, so maybe I didn't see your headlights because of the phone screen. So I'll be here to remind you that it's not your fault…."_

 _"_ _I don't know why Sam is spending so much time with you…Maybe it's helping him heal or maybe he knows you personally….or maybe because you're hot. Maybe he wants to have that ass. Who knows? Anyways, all joking aside, I hope you wake up soon. You seem like you'd be pretty cool. And I don't have many friends. So…."_

 _-000-_

 **Mary's POV**

I roll over on the bed and immediately sit up when I hear something ringing. It's a phone. I listen for a second before coming to a conclusion that it's Sam's. Dean notices too.

"Sammy," He shoves Sam, "Your phone." I hear a grumble then I can see him reach for his phone once my eyes adjust to the darkness. He puts the phone to his ear, his eyes barely opening.

"H'llo?" He sits up now, his eyes wide open.

"Hold on." Dean glances towards my bed and gives a small smile when he sees I'm awake. Sam stands up from the bed and goes over to put his shoes on.

"Okay, tell me again?" Dean and I follow Sam's lead and stand up, putting on hoodies and jeans, before going to put our shoes on.

"Wait, she's awake?" Alex. Dean grabs the Impala's keys and pushes Sam out the door, me closing the door behind me after Dean walks out.

"Well tell her I'm okay!" Dean shushes him as he yells before we get in the car, Sam in the back and Dean driving.

"I'm on my way. Make sure she stays in the room though, don't let her leave again."

-000-

 **Sam's POV**

I don't stop at the desk, they don't even try to. They look relieved when they see me. I try not to let that make me worry more.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I run faster when I hear a feminine yell. I haven't known Alex long but I can tell that's her from the way her voice sounds a little scratchy.

When I run into the room I glance worriedly at the multiple people surrounding the familiar black haired girl, who is standing in the middle of the room; a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Calm down, Sam is on his way." I clear my throat and give a gentle smile when Alex looks at me. Her eyes are wide with fear and her hand is trembling, what the hell happened in the last twenty four hours.

"Sam." She drops the pair of scissors. "I'm so sorry." I don't flinch. Instead I shake my head and move past the circle of nurses before bringing her into my arms.

"It's not your fault." My voice is detached. I don't mean it to be. I really don't. But it doesn't matter anyways because she still places her head on my chest and shakes with sobs. I pat her back and whisper reassuring words until she eventually collapses in exhaustion. I catch her and carry her to the bed again before turning to look at the few left over workers in the room, one of them her doctor.

"If it's not a problem I think it would be best if you stayed. We've had to sedate her a few times and I'm afraid that if we do it anymore she could slip into another coma. She's showing no signs of long time damage so she should be able to leave here in about two days." I nod, wondering what's going to happen after that, and look over to mom and Dean standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, no problem." The doctor looks relieved before requesting the nurses to bring another bed.

 **I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I had really bad writer's block for some reason and couldn't think of another way to write it. Let me know what you think! And what do you want to happen next! Thank you so much for the reviews! It's helping a lot with writing!**


	5. I would be lesbian for you

**Okay, so I forgot to mention I am not a doctor. All medical knowledge is on the internet or in my own head. And, for later in this chapter, I have read that it's a proven fact that when you cuddle sleep with someone, it does cause you to trust them more. It makes you closer to the person, even if you are strangers. Just….some knowledge for the day.**

 **Chapter 5**

The nurses ended up putting our bed together and putting the rails in the middle down. I looked at the nurses awkwardly and they gave me a 'we know' look. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the bed, moving as far on the edge as I could without falling off.

Mom and Dean text me a few minutes later, telling me they got back to the motel and they'll all come back in the afternoon.

The doctor comes in the room, checking Alex over, then hands me an extra pillow and blue heated blanket. He leaves the room again and turns the light off this time. I stay up for another hour, watching the news on the small TV. I make a note to tell Bobby about one of the stories, sounding suspiciously like a ghost.

I fall asleep around four in the morning.

-000-

When I wake up, I feel a warmness on one side. I realize it's a body when I can feel their chest moving from breathing. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. so I fall back asleep.

-000-

The next time I wake up is because I can feel something shaking. This time I open my eyes. I see Alex folded into my side, her body shaking as she cries. I move my arm from under the pillow and bring it around her torso.

"What's wrong?" She jumps then instantly cries out. I look over at her worriedly when she doesn't answer for a few seconds.

"I-it hurts." I look down to where she's pointing at her ribs. _Oh shit, they didn't set her up on the pain medicine again._ I nod and reach behind me to press the nurse button.

"Hold on, we'll get you some medicine." I feel her hold her breath, trying to ease the pain, and nod slightly. A few seconds later a nurse runs in and looks at us worriedly. I wince when Alex breathes out and she cries out again.

"Can we get some pain medicine?" The nurse looks at where the medicine is supposed to be hooked up to Alex but pales when the needle is laying on the ground.

"We must've forgotten to put it back in." I nod and give Alex a small comforting smile when a new needle is inserted in her arm and her eyelids start drooping again. \

"I'm so sorry about that." I nod and the nurse pauses in the doorway again, "You guys make an adorable couple." I groan, wondering why everyone is thinking that, before shaking my head.

"We're not together." She nods, a doubtful expression in her eyes. She leaves and I swear I hear her mutter something along the lines of ' _not yet'_.

I stay up then. I needed to make sure Alex wasn't in any more pain. She didn't wake me when she was in unbearable pain, so who knows how long she was in pain, I didn't want her to have to hide her pain.

A nurse comes in and out of the room a few times, each time asking me if I want anything. I'd always shake my head and she would nod before smiling at my arm still around Alex's torso. I don't notice.

Two hours later I look up when I hear a knock on the door, I expect to see the nurse again but smile when I see my family waiting in the doorway. Jo smiles brightly when she sees Alex isn't in a coma anymore. I know she was looking forward to making a friend. I just hope that Alex stays around long enough to be her friend.

"Uncey Sam!" Dean laughs at Ben's scream before quickly shushing him, staring pointedly at Alex cuddled up on my side.

"Hi buddy." I whisper, Ben smiles brightly up to me.

"Hi, honey. How was your night?" Mom asks as she sits in one of the chairs next to my bed. All the others take the hint and sit in separate chairs around the room.

"Alright. Some restless sleep. What about you guys?" We make small talk for a while until Alex starts to stir. We all glance at her expectantly. I smile when her brown eyes meet mine sleepily.

"Am I dead?" I hack out an awkward cough as Dean laughs.

"Uh..no. You're not dead." She nods slowly and looks around the room, meeting each person's eyes. I notice her brighten in the slightest when she sees Ben. I save the information of her being happier around little ones for later.

"Umm…hi." She states, I can hear the question in her voice though. Jo smiles back brightly and Alex looks back at her, a small dawn of realization edging her way onto her face.

"You're Jo. Right?" Jo smiles even brighter if possible and nods.

"And you're Alex." Alex nods. She starts to say something then hesitates.

"I…uh." Alex coughs. "I remember when you guys talked to me. When I was in the coma." Jo nods, smiling still.

"That's good. I think…." Alex laughs at Jo's awkwardness.

"I'm sorry if I'm being awkward. I'm just really pumped up with meds." We all let out a small chuckle.

"I'm Mary, Sam and Dean's mom." Alex smiles at mom then to each person as their introduced. When it gets to Ben he jumps up on the chair and smiles brightly.

"I Ben!" He exclaims and she smiles brightly, the happiest I've seen her since I've known her.

"I'm Alex! Nice to meet you, Ben." She replies as cheery as she can with the scratchy voice she still has from being in the coma. We continue to make small talk, ( _'Really? My favorite color is blue too!' 'Don't get me started. Flannel is my favorite thing to wear, it's perfect for anything')_ but it comes to a pause when Jo accidently brings up her family.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were here alone. I kept looking for your family but I couldn't find them." Alex's lip twitches slightly and she licks her lips as she looks back towards her lap.

Jo finally realizes what she said and goes on to apologize profusely.

"No, no. It's fine." Alex looks back up but she's still fidgeting with her hands.

"Yeah, no…we, um, we don't get along too well. I made some mistakes and I burned the bridges with them." She pauses and plasters on a fake grin. My heart aches at the sight.

"That's life I guess. Idiots trying to impress morons until you forgot who you are." Alex tries to joke. Her voice cracks in the middle. I question myself. Why do I care? This is pretty much the first time we actually had a coherent conversation. After a hesitation in the conversation, Ellen speaks up hesitantly.

"So, what are you going to do when you get out of here?" Alex gets an expression like she hasn't thought about it yet.

"I don't know. Probably…" She thinks for a second. "Never mind I don't have a car." I wince. "I'll probably just find a motel." Bobby and Ellen share a look. I know that look. It's the look Ellen got when we let a foster kid stay in the spare room at the house. Ellen and Bobby leave a few minutes later, probably to talk to the doctor about the housing arrangements.

-000-

We passed the next two days quickly. Alex and I quickly became close friends in those 48 hours we had together. We talked about a lot of stuff. Most of it wasn't personal, like we didn't talk about her family. But we did talk about my family and her old home town.

She would slip in a few ' _I'm so sorry's_ every now and again and each time I would tell her it's not her fault. Each time she smiled or laughed I considered it a win. The day my family came, she got out of bed and started walking around. I winced at each pain filled hiss she would make when one of her bones would pop.

Each night we would lay in the separate beds. I always woke up with Alex tucked up against me, her head tucked under my chin. I would awkwardly climb out of the bed, making sure she stayed asleep, and get each of us some coffee. I knew that she liked coffee black but she preferred her coffee to be cold. I bought her the bottled cold coffee each day while I had some from the machine. By the time I got back she would be awake and watching the news.

Jo and Dean would come visit every few hours, Jo stayed the night when the whole family came the two days before. Alex and she took the two beds while I slept on the couch. When I finally fell asleep I could still hear the girls talking about some TV show they both love.

When Mom came in the morning to pick Jo up, she told Alex that she'll be staying with us for a while. She argued for a second before mom quieted her down by taking her phone from the desk and inserting all of our numbers in it. Mom left, making sure to give a hug to Alex before. Alex hasn't brought up the subject again.

Now, we're just waiting on the doctor to give her the clear to leave. Ellen came to get us so she's sitting in one of the visiting chairs while Alex and I are both sitting on one side of the bed. The other bed got taken out this morning.

"Wait, you were in Stanford?" I nod my head at Alex's question. She looks at me with amazement, as if I won a Nobel peace prize.

"Are you still going?" I pause at her next question. I've been thinking for the past two days. Do I still want to go? I really do. But it's so far away from home. And I've been thinking about switching colleges for about a year now. Ellen meets my eyes. She's the only one I talked to about the college ordeal and she supported me fully, even offering to help get the process going of me transferring the credits.

"Yeah, I'm in my fourth year." She shakes her in disbelief.

"Good god, dude." I chuckle at her low mutter.

"What about you? Any college you're going to?" She nods hesitantly, looking up when a nurse passes the door.

"A community college an hour away from Sioux Falls. It's my last year. I graduate in June." Ellen joins the conversation now.

"What'd you go for?" I smile when Alex brightens slightly.

"I majored in psychology and automotive mechanics." Ellen gets a satisfied look. I shake my head just slightly so I know Alex won't see but Ellen will. Ellen notices and gives me a glare right back. _Alex is not going to hunt._ Thankfully, the doctor shows up then. Giving us the protocol we've heard a million times. ' _Try not to horseplay, run, walk excessively, or drive. Don't lift over ten pounds. Take these pain pills every six hours'_

I laugh as Alex tries to bargain with the nurse pushing her wheelchair to give her the wheelchair.

"Twenty dollars?" The woman nurse with bright blonde hair and a pretty smile shakes her head a no, an amused smile barely hidden.

"These are eighty dollars to buy." Alex thinks for a moment.

"I have thirty five dollars. So I say you put a sale on this chair because I'm a helpless victim that's poor and needs a wheelchair." I can see the nurses resolve start crumbling down slowly.

"I would get in trouble."

"Yes. BUT, what if I threw in a kiss from one of the hottest people on the Earth?" By now we're in the elevator, going down to the main level.

"And who would that be?"

"You. No, just kidding. It's me." I snort and Alex shoots me a look. Ellen is trying very hard to give Alex a scorning look but failing miserably with the way her lips keep twitching up into a smile.

"Don't get me wrong. You're hot as f-hell. But, me. Like have you seen my chin?" Alex proves her point by stroking her chin.

"No, no. Obviously. Like I know I'm pretty cute. But I would be lesbian for you. It doesn't matter that I'm already lesbian, if I were straight I would gladly have some of that booty." Are Alex and her nurse really flirting over a wheelchair?

"Well, you know the saying." The nurse shakes her head.

"No, I don't. What's the saying?" Alex yelps when she takes a corner fast. The nurse apologizes but Alex laughs, saying it was fun.

"'There's no straight women. Only women who haven't seen Alex.'" The nurse finally laughs at that.

"Yes, I remember that saying. My girlfriend told me that one time over breakfast." Alex nods her head.

"See? I'm famous around these parts." We reach the front door and Alex actually looks sad that we're leaving the nurse.

"So, you have a girlfriend. I guess that means there's no kiss." The nurse shakes her head slightly. I might be mistaken but the nurse looks sad too.

"Well. At least I have your number. We could have a threeso-" Ellen finally uses her mom voice.

"Alex!" Alex and her nurse burst out laughing. _Wait, when did they trade numbers?_

"Sorry. I got carried away with our beauty." The nurse laughs and helps Alex walk to the car before folding up the chair and handing it to Alex.

"Oh no, it seemed to have slipped from my grasp." Alex beams at the nurse's fake excuse for giving her the chair.

"Thanks, hottie." Alex winks.

"No problem, beautiful." The nurse closes the door and walks inside laughing.

"Did you really just flirt with your lesbian nurse for a wheelchair?" Ellen looks at Alex in the rearview mirror as she starts driving out of the parking lot.

"No, I flirted with my lesbian nurse because she was nice and we met earlier when she came to give me my Jell-O." I smile from the passenger seat.

"When did you trade numbers?" Curiosity finally wins and asks the question.

"When she gave me my Jell-O." The rest of the car ride is full of playful conversation and Alex complaining about leaving behind her new best nurse friend behind. I can't help but feel a pull of affection towards Alex each time she catches my eye in the side mirror and smiles.


	6. Nightmare

"Subway."

"Shell's Pasta." Sam makes a face. I scowl at him and look out at the dark sky. We're about two hours into the trip, it's ten o'clock. We're going to get back to the Singer-Winchester household at midnight. But, now Sam and I are trying to decide where we're going to eat since the last time we ate was at six o'clock and it was only some Jell-O.

"Subway is healthy." I scoff.

"Pasta is freaking healthy too. Subway probably has more fat then Taco Bell." Sam turns harshly in his seat so he can look at me face to face instead of in the mirror.

"Um, no. It's all fresh and it's natural ingredients." I outright laugh.

"On what planet is packaged cheese and chemical filled bread natural? You're insane." Ellen sighs and looks at Sam for an answer.

"Subway."

"Shell's Pasta!" Ellen purses her lips before coming up with an answer.

"Dean wants pizza. So we'll stop and get a pizza today. Tomorrow we'll have pasta. Friday we'll have sandwiches." I give Sam a smug smile.

"Haha, we get pasta before your sandwiches." He rolls his eyes. We're quiet for another hour, some station on the radio playing an old country song. I start to doze off until Sam's phone rings. I look at him tiredly, wincing when Ellen hits a bump in the road and my head bounces on the window.

"Hey." Ellen looks over at Sam once he answers.

"We're about an hour out."

"Yeah, we're going to stop and get some pizza." My stomach growls at the mention of food. I glare down at my torso and give a small, embarrassed, smile when Ellen looks back at me with raised eyebrows.

"No, she's fine. We'll be there soon, mom." And with that the call is over.

-0-

"Okay, what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Ellen asks once we're pulling into the Sioux Falls Pizza Hut.

"Cheese."

"Meatlovers." Ellen looks at us with 'I'm done' expression.

"Sam, meatlovers is nasty. Cheese is healthier than that."

"It's all unhealthy. Have you seen the grease on the pizza here?" I groan and unbuckle my seatbelt, looking at the drive-thru menu out the windshield.

"Look. How about we get half and half? Then the others can get their stuff too." Sam nods and Ellen looks happy with our agreement.

"Fine. But don't be begging me for a piece when your cheese is nasty." I flip him off in the side mirror. He smiles and I smile back.

Ellen orders our pizza and gets a few other pizzas for the others. Sam and I quietly talk about different foods that we like while we're waiting for the pizza to be done. I stack the pizzas next to me when we finally get them. For the rest of the drive we talk quietly about different movies. Only when we reach the house do I feel the dull pain in my ribs. I ignore it as I open the door and start getting out. I have to catch myself on the door when I almost fall because of the cast. Ellen grabs the pizza's and Sam helps me start walking to the house as I try and look around the yard. No, scrap yard. Is this a mechanic shop?

When we reach the door, Ellen opens it first and I go next; Sam after me.

"They're home!" I smile slightly when I hear Sam's mom yell from somewhere in the house.

"Hey guys." Ellen smiles at them and goes to what I assume is the kitchen to set down the pizzas. I follow. I meet everyone else in there.

"Hey! Welcome home, Sam. Alex!" Mary says brightly. Home. It's been said many times over the past few days. I can't help but wonder how long I'm actually going to be here.

"Hi." I say quietly. She smiles at me and brings me into a soft hug.

"How was the ride?" Sam finally comes in behind me.

"Long. And Alex is nasty." I shoot him a playful glare.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not fooled by false advertising."

"Oh and a pasta place is completely honest with what they tell people about their food." I nod.

"Yup. They have nothing to hide. They're not ashamed of their non-plastic bread." I shoot back. I hear snickers around the room and Ellen starts telling them about the whole car trip as Sam and I keep making playful jabs at each other. Finally we line up to get pizza. And I happily point out to Sam that no one else got meatlovers while Jo got cheese pizza.

He rolls his eyes. We all sit at the table then, Sam next to me on my right and Jo on my left.

"So, what's the plans for tomorrow?" I look up to Dean as he says that. Bobby shrugs.

"We'll probably take it easy for a while until Alex gets comfortable." I can't help but feel that statement has more meaning but I don't try to look into it.

"And Sherriff Mills gave me two weeks off after she heard what was going on." Mary adds in.

"Have you got anything coming up, Alex?" Ellen asks me. I chew the small bite of pizza I had in my mouth then swallow.

"No, I don't think so. Not much of a busy person." They all nod and we all make small talk until eventually Jo and Dean are doing the dishes, ignoring my arguing about me doing them, and Sam is showing me to my room.

"It's right next to Dean's. I'm across from you and Jo is next to me. Bobby and Ellen are at the end of the hall. Mom is next to them." I nod and look around the room. My eyes straying on the comfortable looking bed. Sam notices.

"I think everyone is going to bed. So…I'll be heading off to sleep myself. Good night." He leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Good night." I whisper back. He doesn't hear me. He's already in his room. It's too hot. And it's too cold. The walls are closing in. I ignore my internal panic and walk over to the bed. I lay under the blankets, forgetting to turn off the lights, and fall asleep quickly.

-000-

 _Headlights in the dark night. The high pitch squeal of tires searching out traction on the icy road. The loud clang of metal meeting metal. Glass shattering, a girl screaming._

 _"_ _Jess!"_

-000-

 **Dean's POV**

"We have to see how it goes." Mom whispers. I nod and look towards Ben sleeping on the toddler bed.

"If it doesn't work out?" I whisper back, wondering what would happen to Alex if the moving arrangements didn't work out here.

"We'll get her situated somewhere else." She says from her seat in the corner of the room.

"And if sh-" Mom quickly puts her hand up in a shushing manner. I'm quick to oblige. That's when I hear the low screaming from the other room. I jump up without a second thought and tear open my door before barging into Alex's room.

"Alex!" I yell. I jump slightly when she sits up abruptly, gasping for breath. Mom quickly hides the gun she was carrying when she sees it was just a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" I ask more quiet this time. Alex looks at me with wide eyes.

"Fine. Just fine." She replies in a scratchy voice. I look at Mom, wondering what to do.

"Want me to stay for a while?" I ask gently after mom gives me a, _you have a kid. You know what to do,_ look. Mom walks out and Alex gives me a teary, hesitant nod. I nod more to myself and walk over to the opposite side of the bed. I lay on the covers and act like I didn't notice how she leaned subtly closer. We sit in an awkward silence for a few moments before I place my arm around her shoulders. _Act as if she was your sister and she just had a nightmare._ So I do.

"When Sam was younger he was always a small kid…" I go on to tell her about Sam when he was a child. She chuckled at a few stories, even gasped a few times, before she fell asleep. I fall asleep with my arm still around her and another story on the tip of my tongue.

-000-

 **Cute bonding time for Dean and Alex. I have no intention of them being together, I want them to have a close sibling like relationship. Let me know what you think!**


	7. I study cars for a living!

**Alex's POV**

By the time I wake up, everyone is downstairs. I put on a light grey T-shirt and blue running shorts before limping my way down the stairs. The first thing I hear is bacon sizzling in the kitchen and a sports game on the television.

"Hey! Good morning." I smile at Sam as he comes around the corner, smiling at me.

"Morning." I reply back.

"We're all in the living room if you wanna join." I nod and watch as he goes and grabs some coffee from the kitchen before going back into the living room. I walk into the kitchen and see Mary making breakfast while Ben is coloring in a coloring book.

"Morning." I say to Mary. She turns to look at me a smiles.

"Morning, Alex. How'd you sleep?" I blush slightly at what happened last night.

"It was alright after…" She nods knowingly and turns back to the stove, flipping a pancake.

"I'm making pancakes. Is that alright with you?" I nod quickly.

"Yeah, haven't had those in a while!" She gives me a surprised look before smiling at me. I walk over to Ben and sit cross legged next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask playfully as he looks up at me.

"Coloring." I smile.

"That's a very cool car." I point to the sports car he's coloring in, surprisingly staying mostly inside the lines. He grins and starts pointing to each part of the car and naming it.

"And that's the side mirror!" He finishes a few seconds later.

"Wow. I wish I skipped college and just learned the mechanics from you. You make it much more interesting." He chuckles before standing up, holding his hand out for me to take. Mary watches on with a sort of amazed look and a smile lining her lips.

"Can you fixes things?" He whispers to me. I give him a quizzical look.

"What kind of things?" I whisper back for his own amusement.

"Cars." I lean down and tap the tip of his nose.

"You're in luck, buddy. I study cars for a living." He grins and starts leading me to the outside.

"Uh Ben. Her leg is h-"Mary starts saying but I shake my head and follow him outside.

"It's fine." I say to her and she nods once more before we're both outside and he leads me to his car. It's one of those kids, power wheels. I look at the orange, ford mustang tentatively.

"What's happening with it?" Ben goes on to explain how the battery is full but the brakes don't work. I nod, and look at him like this is the most serious thing I've ever heard before walking over to the tools on a shelf next to the house.

"Well, we can fix this together." I grab the scissors jack, a screwdriver, and pliers before walking back to the battery car. I go on to tell Ben about how to work the jack so it lifts the car. Then we're both under the car, a flashlight in my mouth to shine on the wires under the car. I point to a red wire where it was split in half, probably from running over a tree branch or something.

"Good thing, it can be fixed easily." I look over to Ben under the car.

"The bad?"

"It's going to cost." He looks at me with a negotiating look.

"How much?" He asks seriously. I shake my head at how well this almost two year old can speak.

"One full ride around the yard." He meets me with a challenging look.

"With me."

"You'll have a helmet." He hesitates. "Deal or no fixing." He shakes my hand in a deal motion. I chuckle before taking the pliers, and twisting the wires back together.

"Let's ride." We put the tools back to where they belong, I give Ben a helmet that was laying on the porch, and I get in the small car.

-000-

 **Sam's POV**

"Breakfast is ready!" We turn the TV off before marching into the kitchen, stacking fruit, pancakes, and bacon on our plates before sitting at the table. Dean instinctively reaches for the plate in front of Ben's highchair to cut up his food. He pauses when there isn't a plate.

"Where the hell is my kid?" Everyone gets up and goes to get their weapons, ready to fight a monster but pause when mom speaks up.

"Oh, he's outside with Alex." Dean goes to the door to tell them to come in.

"Sam." I look over at Dean when he beckons me over. I walk over to the door and laugh at what I see. Alex is in Ben's car, driving it around while Ben is leaning on her.

"Beep Beep, mommatruckers!" Alex's yell attracts the rest of the family as they come over to watch as Ben holds on to Alex, giggling like a baby. Alex skids to a stop right in front of the porch and winks over at us.

"Get in loser. We're going shopping." Jo laughs until she snorts at some joke that we don't get but we laugh along anyways.

"Breakfast is ready." Dean calls and Alex and Ben share a look.

"One more time!" They yell together before Alex takes off again and she's swerving around the rusted cars. Everyone looks at me like I'm supposed to take control of Alex.

"What? She's not mine." Jo rolls her eyes before we all go back into the kitchen and wait for the two kids to come in. We hear more shouts of joy, causing us to smile before Alex comes in, holding Ben. She sets him down in the high chair before sitting in the chair next to me. She grabs two pancakes and a few strawberries.

"No bacon?" I ask with wide eyes. She looks at me with a curled lip.

"Bacon's nasty." I hear gasps around the table.

"How could you say that? Bacon is better than pancakes." She shakes her head.

"How are we friends? We can't agree on anything." I laugh and she echoes it before starting to eat. We all eat breakfast, listening to Ben talking about what he saw on the car journey. Half way through breakfast, Alex leans over to me and whispers.

"Can I go to the store after this?" I look at her weirdly before nodding.

"Yeah, you don't have to ask. We're not keeping you here against your will." She laughs and the rest of the breakfast passes quickly. At the store, I push Alex in the cart and we run down the aisles. After an hour of messing around, we finally bought her a few shirts, pants, and lady products. We split the bill in half. We walked in the house, laughing.

 **Just a quick update. Sorry for how short it is. Next chapter will be a time jump. Like a month I think. It should be coming out sooner than this one has, I had writer's block. Let me know what you think!**


	8. A Month Later

**Alex's POV**

The next month goes by quickly. I kept on having nightmares each night for a week and after Dean started losing sleep because of it, I started to sleep on the couch downstairs. I would set an alarm and go back up to my room before anyone would notice and it still happens each night. Sam and I would play bicker all day and Jo and I would sit in our rooms and talk for hours.

I was happy for the first few weeks. Sam and Jo were my best friends. Dean was like a brother to me. Ben was like my nephew. I felt like I had a family. They even helped me set it up so I can do most of my classes online. Sam did go back to college. He's been gone a week and we've talked every day.

In the past two weeks though, I realized something big. Something that I couldn't control and something that made everyday life harder.

The first; I slipped back into depression.

The second; I was in love with my best friend who didn't love me back.

I wasn't the one who figured it out. That was Jo.

-000-

 _"_ _What about your boyfriends?" I look down to the black blanket covering Jo's bed. This was a bad topic for me._

 _"_ _I only had two. The first one was just…." I look away from Jo's eyes. "Not nice. The other one was just a bad relationship."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Jo's voice is soft, gentle. I consider Jo a sister and sisters tell each other everything, right?_

 _"_ _We were both…unhappy. Both broken. We needed each other but we hated each other. We used each other for love. We would scream that we hate each other and in the next second we'd be in bed confessing how much we love each other. It was like a drug. It's the worst thing for you but you need it." Jo looks at me with complete understanding. And that's the best thing I've seen in a while. I can't deal with people screaming at me about how stupid I am for staying with him._

 _"_ _And the first one?" This one is easier to talk about. I knew that this relationship was bad, unlike the other one; I knew this relationship wasn't good at all._

 _"_ _I got slapped around. When he was high, I mean. He even got me hooked on pot." I give a sarcastic laugh._

 _"'_ _Pot just makes you relax,' 'Pots healthy.' They all say that but they don't know the effects on other people. He was calm but in the same sense he was furious at_ _ **everything.**_ _He would be so kind to me, tell me I'm the most important person. But then I would accidently click a pen too fast and he would lay me out. It affected everything in my life. I became stupid, chose pot over my family. There wasn't a time I wasn't high." I expect Jo to look at me differently. She doesn't._

 _"_ _And the last one?" I look at her weirdly._

 _"_ _I told you." She shakes her head._

 _"_ _No. Sam. What about him?" I clear my throat and shake my head._

 _"_ _I…I'm not."_

 _"_ _I knew the moment you walked in here. It's all over your face. The curl of your lips when you see him. You have that one smile that's only reserved for Sam. The way your eyes flash when you call him…when they dull when he doesn't answer."_

 _"_ _Stop, please." I have tears in my eyes._

 _"_ _When you still set out a plate in front of his chair, wincing when you remember he's not here yet. You're not the same when he's not here. You're quieter…spend more time in your room. Even when he was here and you would subtly shift so you would touch arms or touch legs. Your fingers would twitch when his hair was sticking up. I know." My jaw is clenched and there are tear drops on Jo's blanket._

 _"_ _You sound like you know." I sniffle and look back at Jo as she looks sadly down to her bed._

 _-000-_

Jo didn't mention it again but she would always come in my room when I locked myself in there, convincing me to watch a movie with her and Dean.

I noticed that Dean and Mary would sometimes leave in the middle of the night. Sometimes they took Ellen too and they would always come back with bruises and scratches. I want to say that it's probably for Mary's job as an officer but I can't convince myself of that. Especially when I could hear Jo arguing with Ellen about going with. That she was trained her whole life, she knew what to do. I don't think you're usually trained your whole life to be an officer…right?

Most of the days, it's usually just Bobby, Ben, and I at the house. I'd spend my morning doing the classes and helping look after Ben until around one in the afternoon when the classes would be over and I'd make Ben lunch. Then we would take a walk around the yard, and if Ben was up to it we would walk the few miles to where Dean worked as a mechanic. After that we would watch the 'Cars' movie until eventually Ben would fall asleep on my chest and I would fall asleep too, leaving Bobby to turn the TV off and put away Ben's toys.

Jo would be at her community college and Ellen would help with running the shop with Dean. At first it was awkward with Bobby and I until we both learned that none of us really mind the silence. Then we would all just sit in the same room, doing different activities.

Sam never slipped from my mind. Whether it was his smile or me thinking about how his classes are going.

Like now, as I'm making Ben a box of macaroni and a side of broccoli, I'm thinking about how fast my life changed after….the incident happened. I had a family again. I'm happier than I was in my old life. I feel like I belong.

"Auntie Alex!" I jump and quickly move the pot of macaroni to the side of the oven that isn't on when the water starts boiling over.

"Sorry." I mutter to Ben as I check him over for any burns. I'm happy to find none.

"Your hand." I look down to the bright red splotch right across my thumb, going to my wrist.

"It's okay, buddy. Just a little warm. How about you go start the movie and I'll be in there in a second?" Ben nods and runs into the living room as I start draining the macaroni. The phone rings. I sigh and hurry over to it off the wall.

"Hello?" I start moving back to the sink to pour the milk, powder, and butter in the macaroni.

"Hey." I smile slightly as I hear Sam speak over the line.

"What's up?" I pour all the ingredients in, adding the broccoli too, before I start stirring it.

"Not much, in the car. You?" I briefly wonder why he's in 'the' car but when I look outside I pause.

"Oh shit. It's Christmas in a few days." A chuckle is heard from the other line.

"Yeah. Did you forget?" I start to lie but then stop as I hear him make a disbelieving sound.

"Okay, yes. Sorry. I've just been busy." He laughs. I grab a bowl out of the cabinet and spoon some macaroni in it.

"I've heard. You're watching Ben and Bobby and doing school. I'm proud of you." I feel my heart flutter at that. I lean against the cabinet, not saying anything for a little bit. I'm having trouble not blurting out a quick _'I love you so much'_.

"You still there?" I clear my throat and look at my hand as it starts throbbing.

"Yeah, sorry. I was making Bobby and Ben's lunch." I can feel that Sam knows something is wrong but he doesn't question it. Which I'm grateful for.

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in a few hours…I'll talk to you then." He hangs up. I ignore the pain at me making things awkward for now. I grab Ben's bowl and spoon and walk into the living room. He eats it in silence and when he's done I take the bowl to the sink. I walk into the study then and knock on the doorframe before I enter.

"Lunch is made." I say gently then walk away when I hear Bobby's usual grunt of validation that he heard it. I start the second Cars movie and lay on the couch. It doesn't take long for Ben to be laying on my chest.

"Are we skipping the walk today?" Ben looks up at me and nods before reaching up and rubbing his fingers right under my eye.

"Why you sad?" Ben was always an observant kid. I wouldn't be surprised if he grew up being a detective or something.

I decide to tell Ben the truth, well half-truth, since he is one of my best friends.

"Because I fell in love with someone who I wasn't supposed to." He searches my face and nods slowly before playing with my hair.

"Why not?" I turn my face to the side so he can't see the tears dropping.

"Because…it might jeopardize everything I have going for me." He places his head back on my chest.

"Jeopardize?" Right. He doesn't know _all_ the words yet.

"Um… it's kind of like threaten or put danger to." He nods once more.

"So like when daddy said monsters are a danger he means monsters are a jeopardize?" _Monsters are a danger?_

"Not really. He says monsters are a danger. Like they're dangerous all around. But when I say being in love with Sa- someone might jeopardize something it means that it's…it could put danger to my relationship with others." _I'm not a teacher I don't know how to explain stuff!_ It doesn't matter anyways because by the time I'm finished, he's asleep. I follow soon after.

 **Dean's POV**

"We're home!" A loud shushing noise rings out and I look over to Bobby standing in the kitchen. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"The idjits are sleeping." Jo sends me a look and pushes past to get in the living room.

"Are they always sleeping?" Bobby sends me the same look Jo just did.

"They have a schedule. So, yeah. They nap around this time." I frown at the realization that I don't even know how Ben's days go. I follow Jo into the living room and see my son laying on Alex's chest. His hand is twirled in her hair while her arms are wrapped around him protectively. I'm happy to see no tell-tale signs of Alex having a nightmare.

"Wow." I wonder how she got him to take a nap. He stopped taking naps right before he turned one, he refused to. He pretty much refused to talk to any strangers until Alex came here.

"Yeah. You should really give her some credit." Bobby walks into the room, holding a lore book as he searches through the drawers for something.

"She puts up with a lot more shit from him than I could. Even got him doing some school sheets when she's doing her school." I silently vow to myself than to make sure to be a better father. And brother.

-000-

 **Alex's POV**

"Sam!" I startle awake when a loud yell echoes through the house. I feel Ben do the same. I quickly make sure to get up, carrying him on my hip, and run to the kitchen. I know how he'll get if he gets woken up. You can usually stop the tantrum by giving him a bottle of juice. I wince when Ben starts scream-crying.

"Hold on, buddy." I shakily pour the juice in his blue sippy-cup with one hand, flinching when some lands on my burn, before putting the lid on and quickly handing it over to Ben. He puts it to his mouth and quiets down. I put him in his high chair then walk over to the counter to clean up the spilt juice and carton.

Jo notices the ordeal and walks in behind me.

"Sorry about waking you guys." I look behind me slightly and soak up the juice with the napkin before shaking my head.

"No, it's fine. Sam's here?" She nod cautiously then puts the juice back in the fridge.

"Thanks." She nods. I check on Ben to make sure he's fine then peek into the living room and see everyone laughing and talking. I go back into the kitchen and grab the keys to the car I fixed a few weeks ago. It was a junk car and nobody wanted it so Bobby gave it to me. I quietly grab my black leather jacket from the back of the dining room chair and go back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go into town for a few hours. Do you need anything?" Jo looks at me with a concerned look then shakes her head.

"Want me to come with?"

"No, it's fine. I'll probably just go Christmas shopping, maybe look for a job or something." She nods. I can feel her watching me the whole time I'm backing out of the driveway and onto the road.

-000-

 **Sam's POV**

"She left?" Jo nods. Everyone shares concerned looks.

"Why'd she leave?" _Why the hell would she leave right when I got here?_

"I…" She shakes her head.

"She said something about Christmas shopping." I shake my head. Mom jumps up from the couch when the phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. Tell me where you are." We all get up simultaneously.

"No, it'll just be me."

"I'm on my way, sweetie." I feel ice run through my veins.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"What is it?" Mom pauses when we all bombard her with questions.

"She's fine. I'm going to get her."

"We're coming with." Jo protests.

"No. And that's final." We're all left speechless as mom brings out her scolding tone we haven't heard in years and she's gone.

 **Okay. My next chapter will come out soon too. Let me know if any of this chapter is wonky because I haven't got sleep in like two days! Let me know what you think and thank you so much for the reviews and favorites/followers!**

 **Please let me know what you want to happen or how this chapter is!**


	9. Be Still

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the plot or characters. Nor do I own any franchise or brand I mention in this story. I only own Alex and my own made up plot. (:**

 **Mary's POV**

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Mom?" I'm instantly on alert when Alex's shaky voice yells through the phone. I still feel myself beam when she calls me mom though.

"God, he just hit me and I tried to fight back! But with this piece of shit cast on I couldn't and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. Tell me where you are." I feel more than see everyone jump up and look at me for answers. Who can blame them? In the last short month Alex has quickly became part of our family.

"I'm fine. He just took my money. Can…are any of the others coming?" I can hear the pleading tone as she asks that, like she's embarrassed that she got jumped in the city…at night, alone.

"No, it'll just be me."

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'm on my way, sweetie."

-000-

When I pull up to the street Alex texted me, I notice Alex sitting on the curb with her head on her knees. I get out of the door and shut the creaking car door before quietly walking over to Alex. She doesn't acknowledge me but I feel her lean closer to me when I sit next to her. I pat the side of her head slightly before laying it on my shoulder, leaving my arm around her shoulder.

"Let me see." She brings her head up slightly and I feel cold-hard anger settle in my chest when I see a dark bruise already forming on her cheek.

"It's not too bad. We can clean you up when we get home." She lays her head back on my shoulder. I hug her closer and kiss the top of her head when I feel her body shake with her trying to hold in her sobs.

"What's going on, sweetie?" I hold her shaking frame in my arms.

"You already know."

"You know I'm not talking about the mugging." I feel more tears fall onto my shoulder and she sniffles.

"I…" My heart breaks when all of her weight collapses and she sobs full-on into my shoulder. I bring her in for a full hug and kiss her head a few times while telling her it's okay. _What the hell is going on?_

"I love Sam." If possible her body shakes more. I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes sick after this.

"I know." She hiccups.

"You know?" She leans away slightly and looks me in the eyes. I wonder how I missed how broken Alex was under my-Bobby's- roof. The way she's looking at me….like I'm the savior to everything right now. It's crushing me. I wonder how long Alex has been hiding her depression.

"Of course I know. You know I was in love once. I was married. I know what love looks like." Her eyes well with tears again.

"God. What am I going to do, mom?" She pauses then pales.

"I'm so sorry, Mar-" I shush her immediately.

"I like you calling me mom. You've been a daughter to me since the night you woke up." I wipe away a tear as she looks at me with anguish in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" I can't help but be choked up at how young she sounds when she says that. How helpless she sounds.

"You tell him." She scoffs.

"He doesn't love me. Who could love me? I…I'm an idiot! I mess up so much. I…hell, I can't even cook macaroni right. I try hard and I fail and I just keep trying. But I just keep failing and I'm…I'm done." I shake slightly when a few tears of my own collide with Alex's.

"I chose fucking pot over my own family! I mean… I can't even be loved by my own family! I would be the one picking up _their_ mess when they were too drunk or high to do it themselves. I had to check each square inch of the tile to make sure I wasn't stepping in their piss, but I. still. Couldn't. Get. Them. To. Love. Me. I'm not…I'm done." I rock her side to side as we both cry, as I listen to Alex finally crack.

"No, Alex. Don't you ever say that ever again. We love you. We love you so much. You make Ben happy and you make Sam happy. Sam couldn't do it without you. God, you're family. We couldn't live without you." I pause and gulp, sniffling at the same time.

"Okay. You're allowed to have your bad days. You can have those days where you don't want to get out of bed. But you know that I will be right next to you until you get better. If you're crying, I'm crying. You let me know when you're not up for the world and I'll lay in bed with you; watching funny cat videos until the sun rises. Okay? We love you. It's okay."

"What if you leave me?" She whispers.

"We won't. We couldn't." We sit on that curb for hours. I text Jo, telling her what's going on.

Alex and I only talk a few times. She repeats that's she's sorry and I tell her it's okay. Eventually, when cars start driving down the road and the sun starts rising, do we move. I promise Alex that someone will grab her car later and she gets in the passenger side. The car ride is full of sniffles and me comforting her.

When we pull into the driveway Alex looks nervously towards the house.

"Want me to go tell them to shoo?" She gives a small smile and shakes her head slightly. I get out of the car first and hurry over to the passenger side. I hand her one of the blankets we keep in the car for road trips and she tucks herself in it. I walk her to the door, my arm always on her shoulder as she keeps her head bowed.

I open the door silently. I hear people jump up from the other room but I send them my best ' _stay back'_ look I can at the time. Dean nods, looking at Alex slowly before he beckons everyone back into the living room.

I help Alex up the stairs in into her room. Alex lays on the bed and wraps the blanket tighter around herself.

"They're going to be wondering what happened. What do you want me to say?" Alex turns towards the wall and for a second I don't think she'll reply.

"Just….tell them I was mugged." I nod.

"I'll be right back. Do want anything? Soup? Water?"

"No, thank you." I nod, give Alex a quick kiss on the top of her head, then walk back downstairs. I take a moment to make sure that I don't have any evidence of me crying of my face before walking into the living room.

Thankfully, they all know that Alex is at least alive so they stay sitting. Sam's the first one to look up at me.

"What happened?"

"How is she?" Dean and Sam both ask. All the others are listening intently. I lean against the wall and wonder why Jo is looking guilty but decide to question her later.

"She's okay. Um, I guess she was walking down the road and someone came up behind her. Hit her across the face and took her money." Sam jumps up and storms across the room.

"What are you doing?" He ignores me and grabs the Impala's keys off the table.

"Sam! What are you doing?" He spins around now, a look of pure fury on his face. If I didn't know my own son, I would be terrified of him.

"I'm going to find this guy! He can't just fuck around with my family!" Sam never raises his voice at me or even curses when I'm around.

"This guy was long gone by the time I got there." I hear someone get up from behind me and Dean passes me.

"C'mon, Sam. Alex is fine. The guys gone. There's really nothing we can do." I leave Sam and Dean to talk. Dean has always been the only one who can get through to Sam. I go back into the living room and sit next to Jo.

"Are you okay?" Jo's holding her head in her hands now.

"I shouldn't of let her leave. I knew something was going to happen." Time to comfort my other daughter.

-000-

 **Alex's POV**

My door slams open. _Please not Sam. Please not Sam. Please no-_

"Auntie Alex?" I turn towards Ben when he says my name so softly. I see Ben in his Spider-mad pajamas and with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, buddy?" Before he can even ask I pull the comforter back and pat the spot for him to climb up. He does so carefully.

"I had a nightmare." I turn so I'm facing him.

"Uh oh. Want to watch a movie?" His chin wobbles and I pull him closer to me. He shakes his head. I get an idea and spin around, putting my iPod on its dock so it can be played louder, then scroll through the songs before selecting one and turning back to Ben.

" _Be still and know that I'm with you._

 _Be still and know that I'm with you._

 _Be still and know that I'm with you._

 _Be still. Be still. And know."_

The calming melodies of 'Be Still' by The Fray comes through the speakers as Ben turns into my chest and sniffles. I guess he likes it. I used to always play this song when I was lonely. I'm happy it helps Ben too.

Before the song even ends, we're both asleep.

-000-

 **Mary's POV**

After everyone finally calms down and starts heading up to bed, I open Alex's door and smile as I see her and Ben passed out on the bed. I couldn't be happier about how close their guys' relationship is. I know it's been helping Ben a lot with his problem about trusting people.

I walk over to them, giving each a kiss on the head, and tuck them in before going over to turn the music off. I pause then decide that it's probably soothing them to sleep so I decide to keep it on. I turn the lights off and close the door before telling Dean where Ben is.


	10. Hope

**Alex's POV**

"Ben." My eyelids flutter open as I hear the continued whispered name.

"Ben." I sigh as the soft mattress underneath me shifts when someone leans against it. I peek at the clock then sigh again.

"What are you doing here at eight in the morning?" Dean glances at me, his jaw clenching when he sees the probably dark bruise on my face.

"Ben has a doctor's appointment today." I wince when I feel the nasty slime stuff covering the back of my throat.

"When?" He glances at the clock.

"An hour." I groan and drop my head back to the pillow.

"Can I go with?" I don't have school today anyways and I haven't actually hung out with Dean in over a few weeks.

"If you want. We're just going to be sitting there for an hour." I nod and sit up fully now, stretching my hands behind my back.

"I'll get him up." Dean nods and goes back to his room to get dressed. I sit on the bed for a few more minutes before going up to the antique dresser and pulling my black leggings and white T-shirt out. I quickly get dressed then go over to Ben.

"Ben." He doesn't even stir. I gently blow on his face.

"No!" He's up immediately. I lean back, looking at his bed head amused.

"Let's go." He stares at me blearily before holding both of his hands up at me, the universal toddler signal for wanting to be picked up. I pick him up and stick him on my hip. I crinkle my nose when I smell the familiar scent of toddler poop. I walk quietly out the door and knock on Dean's. It opens a few seconds later.

"Your toddler crapped himself." Dean scours at me as I hand him Ben then quickly make my exit downstairs. When I'm down there I pause as I see everyone up already. Most of them scouring notes while others are looking over books and maps. _What the hell?_

"Alex! Hey." Sam's greeting sounds like it's more of a warning for the others. _Oh, god. Here it is. This is when they finally kill me then cook me and eat me._

"Are you going to kill me?" Jo snorts while Sam looks disgusted.

"No! God, why would you think that?" _First of all, you guys are always hiding stuff when I walk downstairs. Second of all, you all have a shit ton of weapons._

"Uh, sorry. Just saw some scary movies in my time." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Where you going?" He asks after a few seconds of us awkwardly standing in the living room, acting like I didn't just see what they were doing.

"Um, with Dean to Ben's doctor's appointment. I'll probably see if Dean can take me to my college too. I need to fill out some papers." They all nod. I stand around for another second and right as I'm about to leave, Sam puts the book down and walks over to me. I step back slightly but stop when Sam opens his arm and I'm enveloped in a bear hug.

"I missed you." I blush. I've never blushed. Even when my mom walked in on me and my old boyfriend having sex. I don't think I've ever blushed. Except now. I don't like it.

"I, um, missed you too." My voice cracks in the middle. Nobody questions it.

"So how are you? You're okay, right?" He pulls back and looks at me, concerned.

"I-I'm good. Been doing a lot. College is wrapping up." Sam nods, smiling. I look away when he stares at the bruise on my face though.

"That's good." I nod and breathe a sigh of relief when I hear Dean and Ben walking down the stairs.

"Let's go. We're going to be late." I grab my coat from the couch and put it on before turning back to Sam.

"I'll see you later?" He nods. I ignore Mary and Jo staring at me pointedly as I leave.

-000-

We were twenty minutes early to the appointment. The doctor's was an hour away but with Dean's driving it was only about forty. Ben slept most of the time while Dean and I talked about Led Zepplin and modern day rock. The appointment went by pretty fast. Ben had a few shots but he was strong about it, didn't even cry. Dean and I entertained Ben with the utensils in the room. Mostly, we stuck the throat swabs up our noses and made funny faces at him.

I made sure to grab a handful of each medical thing I saw in there, sticking it in my pockets and Dean's pockets.

Now, we're sitting in the car. In the doctor's parking lot. Thirty minutes after the appointment. Still here.

"How about McDonalds?" Ben and I both make a face at Dean.

"No. We have plenty of those in Sioux Falls. Just drive! We can find something on the way." Dean's hunched form stares at me for a second before he nods and sits up. I sigh in relief when he puts it in drive. We drive for a few minutes until I look wide-eyed at a billboard in front of the school.

"Carnival! Dean! Look, carnival! Now, here!" I bounce excitedly in my seat as I point to the sign. He looks towards the sign and chuckles slightly before nodding.

"Alright."

"YES!" Dean winces at my loud yell.

-000-

I take Ben's right hand as Dean takes his left. Ben glances at each of our green wristbands for unlimited rides and games. They were fifty each, but Hell, what's money for anyways?

"Thirsty." Dean groans at Ben's statement. I simply point at the lemonade stand a few feet away. Dean nods and starts taking us over. He asks the middle aged man working the stand for one lemonade and one soda. It's ten dollars. I smile back at the man as he smiles at me and just as we go to walk away, we all freeze at what he says.

"You guys make a cute couple. And family." I choke on the soda, laughing, as Dean stares at the man in shock. He doesn't move. I roll my eyes and pull him along.

"She's my damn sister!" I snort as he screams at the worker.

"Let it go, dude. Let's go ride some rides."

-000-

We ride the rides for a few hours, Ben enjoying each one, until the sun was setting and all the lights of the carnival came on. I gaped at it but Dean just rolled his eyes at me and pulled us along to the games. We all played a few rounds of skee ball and the dart game until Ben pulled us over to the pirate ship made for kids. We stayed on the bench as he sprinted in the ship.

"So, you and Sam?" I groan.

"What about it?" He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, his eyes shining with amusement. Instead on answering he proceeds to mumble the lyrics to 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon.

"Are you suggesting Sam and I have fiery sex while everyone is listening?" Dean coughs at my outright question.

"If that's what it takes for the sex eyes to end. It's annoying. You even do it when you're on the phone with him." I shrug. I know I do.

"He's showed no interest. I've just got to get over it." I can practically feel him roll his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? All he talks about when I'm on the phone is 'Alex this,' 'Alex that,' 'What's Alex doing?'" I snort.

"No, I'm serious. You guys love each other but don't want to admit it." I look away, smiling at Ben as he waves at us.

"I admitted it. Just not to him." Dean nods his head and looks at me quizzically.

"I mean, it's whatever. Stay in your undercover love club. But I know for a fact that this isn't something you can 'get over'. It's love. Pure and simple." We let the conversation die then. We leave the kids section a few minutes later. An exhausted Ben sleeping in Dean's arms as we walk down the street.

"We've been here for like ten hours and I've got enough stuffed animals to last Ben a lifetime." Dean smiles at me.

"You wanna start heading home? It'll be like ten once we get there." I nod and start following Dean back to the exit of this madness.

"So, thanks for this, Dean. It was a great first time carnival." Dean jerks his head over at me in shock.

"First time?" I nod.

"Yeah. Never been. Not I know what all the hype is about." Dean shakes his head and puts Ben in his car seat as we reach the impala. I get in the passenger side as Dean gets in the driver's side.

"I haven't done a lot. Parents didn't really give a shit." I'm thankful Ben's asleep since I just cursed in front of him.

"Well. Good thing mom's your mom now. We can go do this stuff whenever." I couldn't be happier that Dean just said that. We drive for a good thirty minutes before I feel my eyelids droop. Before I know it I'm dozing off on Dean's shoulder.

-000- **Slight spoilers for Charlie St. Cloud**

 **Sam's POV**

When Alex gets back, we sit up talking for a while. Mostly about her college and what she does daily, I tell her about my days too. At around two in the morning we go to the couch and turn on a movie. We agree on 'Charlie St. Cloud'. I hold her as she cries when the little boy dies. We watch half the movie in mostly silence. I unconsciously find myself tapping a rhythm on Alex's thigh.

Right as Charlie meets the paramedic who saved him again, Alex turns towards me.

"How long are you staying?"

"Until like the middle of January." I see her smile

"Cool." It's silent for another few minutes until we hear Ben crying upstairs and a door opening. We look over as a groggy looking Dean comes down the stairs, a crying Ben in his hands. He pauses when he sees Alex and I. Maybe because she's completely cuddled up on my side, but who knows.

"Auntie!" Dean sends Alex a look, one that I don't know. And that makes me uncomfortable.

"I was just making him a bottle." Alex clears her throat and shakes her head.

"I'll take him. We're just watching a movie." I notice Alex nod her head slightly at Dean. _What am I missing?_ Dean nods slightly then hands Ben over to Alex over the couch.

"Oh. You sure?" Alex nods. Dean nods, his hand patting her shoulder affectionately, before he clmabers back up the stairs.

"I had a nightmare." Alex turns her attention towards Ben now.

"You did?" Ben nods. "Well gosh darnet. Want to tell me what they're about?" Ben glances at me so I turn away, acting like I'm not listening.

"Demons." I inhale sharply. Alex hesitates.

"Want me to go beat them up? Douse 'em in holy water and call it a day, right?" Ben giggles so Alex continues. "Seriously. I know self-defense, I can burst into their hood and just beat 'em up. They won't even see what happened. They'll just be like 'what the hecky happened?'' Ben laughs again before a yawn contains it.

"You sleepy?" I look back now so I see Ben nod.

"So am I." I know Alex isn't but she would do anything for Ben and sleeping is one of them.

"We can have a sleep over down here. Want to do that?" Ben brightens and nods. Alex nods back and moves out of my grasp, turning to go up the stairs.

"I'll go get the pillows and blankets. Stay here." Ben nods and crawls over to me.

"Hi!" I smile at him.

"Hi, buddy." He snuggles into me and looks up at me.

"Do you like Alex?" I draw my brows together in confusion.

"Course I do. Why would you even ask?" He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Do you loves her?" My breath catches. I'm saved by Alex though as she comes bustling down the stairs with two comforters and a mass amount of pillows.

"I'll set it up." I offer just to not answer Ben's question. Alex smiles and hands me the pillows as she picks Ben up and goes into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, we're all laid on the ground. A blanket under us and one on top of us, each have two pillows. We all watch the beginning of the animated movie Alex set up before we lay down until Ben falls asleep. Alex looks over her shoulder at me, her being in the middle while I'm next to her, and smiles.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As Alex puts her arm around Ben and falls asleep cuddled up between the two of us, I have an answer to Ben's question.

I'm in love with my best friend.

-000-

 **Alex's POV**

Dean wakes me up the next morning.

"C'mon. We gotta go to your college." _The papers._ I completely forgot. Dean shakes me again.

"Alright, alright. Damn." I look around on the makeshift bed and notice Ben and Sam are still sleeping.

"We're leaving in ten." I nod and carefully dislodge myself from the two before making my way upstairs. I dress in my usual black leggings and white T-shirt and work boots before going back downstairs.

"You ready?" I nod and grab the bagel Dean hands me before following him outside into the Impala.

"So. A movie?" Dean looks over at me a few minutes after we leave the house.

"Yup. A movie." Would else would Sam and I be doing?

"So, you weren't confessing your love to him?" I chuckle slightly before looking out at the rising sun.

"Nope. Just watching a classic movie." Dean laughs now.

"A classic movie?" I nod. "Are you freaking kidding me? Zac Efron is in that movie." I grin over at him. He looks over at me when I don't answer then takes a double glance.

"What?"

"You know Zac Efron is in that movie?" He looks away.

"Dean knows Zac Efron." I say in a sing-song tone. He glares at me before turning onto the highway leading to my college.

"I bet you're in love with him. I bet you watched High School Musical and thought 'I wish I was in his big strong arms', I be-" I snicker as Dean whacks my shoulder.

"That's enough. I'm not gay. Or Bi or whatever you kids call it." I look at him with disbelief.

"Dean, I'm 21. We're in the same generation." Dean rolls his eyes. We talk in playful banter for the rest of the ride. We reach the college around nine in the morning. I drag Dean in with me. He winks at every female he sees. I spend over an hour on filling out the papers. Dean jokes around the whole time, pointing at the guys in bright neon colored shorts and flipping off the douchebags that cat call at woman.

"I gotta go see my professor." Dean nods and jumps up from the bench. He slings his arm around my shoulder as we make our way up the stairs to the class.

"Alex!" My professor cheers loudly as I enter the room. We've always been good friends since high-school. He was my 'big-brother' in the big brother-big sister club. I spent most of my time with him and his girlfriend, now wife, Kelli. We kept in contact and I found myself at the same college he teaches at.

"Hey, Tom!" I always wondered how he got the job at such a young age. He just turned thirty a few months ago. Everybody I talked to said his career happened over night.

"Come here! I have to show you someone." I smile and Dean and I make my way to the bottom. I gasp when he brings out a baby carrier.

"No. Oh my gosh." My voice goes incredibly soft as I close in on the desk, smiling at the sleeping baby in the carrier.

"Yes. She's two months." I smile back to the beaming Tom.

"You wanna hold her?" I completely forget that Dean is standing next to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Tom grabs her out of the carrier and carefully hands her over to me. I hold her in my arms. Warmness spreads through me as I look down to the beautiful baby girl, I swallow down a lump in my throat as I look up to Tom.

-000-

 **Dean's POV**

As I watch Alex holding her professors baby, I feel as if I'm intruding on a moment. The raw emotion in her eyes always makes me want to turn away.

"What's her name?" I look up to Tim now. He smiles at Alex and the baby with a fatherly affection.

"Hope." Alex gives a shaky smile to Hope.

"Hi, Hope." I notice with alarm that Alex has tears in her eyes. I see the longing in her face, how much she wants to have this opportunity with her own kid.

"How's Kelli?" Tom sits on the corner of his desk as he keeps watch on his daughter.

"She's doing great. She couldn't be happier with the baby. I mean, of course it's tiring. Exhausting even. But it's all worth it. It's crazy to think that you could someone this much." Alex gulps and nods slowly.

"God, I can't wait." I almost tear up at hearing this conversation, my mind strays to Ben and even Sam. The only people I love more than life itself.

Tom lays his hand on her shoulder, "You have time." Alex nods and looks at me for a second, looking like she forgot I was there.

"Oh, uh, Tom this is Dean. I'm living with him and his family right now." Tom smiles at me and shakes my hand.

"Um, Tom is like my brother. We met in the big sibling club in high school." I didn't even know they had those clubs anymore.

"Nice to meet you, Dean." I echo his statement.

"You guys are a cute couple." I glare at Alex as she laughs.

"She's like my sister." I groan and see Tom go red with embarrassment, "Why does everyone think that?" Tom glances at Alex before chuckling. We fall into a conversation about Ben after a moment of awkward laughter.

"What'd you need when you came in here, Alex?" Tom finally asks after another twenty minutes of small talk.

"What? I can't just come in and have a nice conversation with my brother?" At Tom's doubtful look, Alex smiles slightly.

"Yeah, I need you to sign this paper." We spend another ten minutes filling out the rest of the papers.

"Okay, Alex. Good luck with the online. Come by and see Kelli and me anytime. We've been missing you." Alex promises she will and we're quickly finding our way back to the parking lot.

"So, that took a long time." Alex smiles apologetically as I pull onto the highway.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting to see Hope. I thought it would be another few months before she was here." I nod and we ride the rest of the way in silence.

"Thanks for taking me, Dean." I look over at Alex as she says that softly.

"Of course." She looks over at me and smiles.

"Thanks for not telling your brother I want to have sex with him." That gets a chuckle out of me.

"You owe me for that."

 **Sorry this took so long! I rewrote this chapter so many times and then I had bad family drama so I couldn't write. It was a mess.**

 **I think the next chapter, we will introduce monsters. Sorry if this one was bad, I just couldn't figure out how to write what I wanted to happen. I'm not too happy with the end product but I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

 **Let me know what you think and what you want to happen! Thank you all for the feedback!**


	11. It's An Alpaca, Dumbass

"Holy shit!" Sam bursts out laughing along with me.

"You saw that?!" I send Sam my best 'are you stupid' look while I shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"How could I not? That thing was freaking huge!" I watch with adoration as Sam laughs, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Should we…Should we call someone?" I ask after I get my laughter half-way under control.

"Do you…" I meet Sam's eyes.

"Let's go." We take off running then. I'm thankful my cast got taken off two weeks ago. Sam takes shorter strides so I can maintain pace with him… Until the object of our amusement comes into view. Then I'm a few feet behind him as he runs faster.

"I have short legs, asshole! Slow down!" Sam throws his head back, laughing. He doesn't slow down though. Sam reaches a few feet away from the still animal and halts, waiting for me.

"Who even owns an alpaca out here?" I ask as I stare at the completely white alpaca while I gasp to catch my breath. Sam looks around the road before shrugging.

"I want to pet it." Sam stares at me for a few seconds, not saying anything. I meet his eyes and raise my eyebrows.

"Right, right. Sorry." He stammers, shaking his head. "Just, make sure to only pet its head. They usually don't like to be touched anywhere else. And…if it makes a clicking noise that usually means it likes you." I want to ask him how he knows so much about alpaca's but I don't. I move closer to the animal, my palm outstretched. His leg moves.

"Oh, fuck that. I'm out." I jog away from the animal, my palms outstretched in a national symbol for 'fuck this I'm out'. I jump over the ditch and back onto the asphalt.

"No, no. Hey, look. Your fine. It's just an instinct. Come back." He reaches his hand out. I hesitate.

"Do you trust me?" My heart flutters and I don't hesitate to answer.

"Yeah." A moment passes between us as we stare at each other, Sam's hand reaching for mine. I finally take it, jumping back over the ditch, I feel warm now. Safe.

He holds my hand, palm up and gently starts to guide it to the alpaca's neck. The wool is incredibly soft.

"Dude, I want a blanket this soft." Sam breathes out a laugh. The animal turns its head to me before starting to walk away slightly. With deep regret, Sam gently lets go of my hand.

"We really should call the police or something." I nod at Sam's suggestion.

"We really should." Sam pulls out his phone from his hoodie pocket and I sit on the edge of the road as Sam makes the call. It's weird how Sam and I looking at the storm clouds moving in turned into chasing down an alpaca on the side of the road. I look over as Sam sits next to me.

"They said they're on their way with one of those animal hauling trailers. We have to wait here." I nod and wrap my arms around my legs as the cold makes itself known. I look up to the sky then pause.

"Snow. Sam. Snow!" I point to the white flakes falling to the ground, a smile reaching my lips. Sam looks up.

"You think we'll have a white Christmas?" Sam asks as he smiles brightly in the snow.

"We better. Or else we're not having Christmas." Sam laughs. I hold out my hands and catch the snowflakes, seeing Sam do the same. I turn when I hear a truck coming down the road. It pulls onto the side and a girl with a short, brown ponytail comes out.

"Hey Sam." Sam jumps up and holds his hand out for me, I take it without hesitation and stand next to Sam.

"Hey, Jody." _Jody…the sheriff?_

"So, why the hell is there an alpaca on the road?" I laugh at Jody's directness before shivering slightly when the snow falls faster and the wind picks up.

"We don't really know. We saw it running across the entrance to Bobby's yard and well…" Sam rubs his neck.

"We thought it was pretty weird so we chased it." Jody laughs slightly and goes around to the back of the trailer to grab a lead.

"Well, it's good you did. We wouldn't the guy to be hit or trapped in snow." Jody turns to me now, the lead in one hand while she holds out the other.

"Hi, I'm Jody. I work with Mary. Alex, right?" I shake her hand and nod.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." She smiles and starts to slowly go to the animal, it only takes a minute to get him in the trailer. By then though, the snow is pounding down so hard it's hard to see three feet in front of us.

"What are you doing with him?" I yell over the harsh wind when Jody starts to go back to the truck. She turns around, the hood of her coat covering her head.

"There's a farm a few miles outta town. I'll probably see if they can take him until we find the owner!" I nod and jump to the right as a tree branch falls off the tree next to us.

"Do you want a ride? It looks pretty bad!" I shake my head and smile at Sam as he brings me closer to him so we can get warmer.

"No! We're fine. Thank you though!" Jody nods and jumps into the truck before starting down the road again, we wave to the alpaca as he passes. Sam and I stay huddled into each other for a few moments before I look up at him.

"Is this considered a blizzard?!" Sam shrugs and starts walking, keeping his arm around my shoulder.

"I think so! We need to get home!" I nod and we take off running again. Sam stays beside me now.

"Shit!" Sam catches me as I start to slip on the ice already starting to form.

"Are you okay?" I nod and start running again, feeling like I'm in an action movie from the way the snow is hitting my skin and impairing my vision of the road. When we reach the house, we hear yelling.

"Alex!"

"Sam!" We share a look as we see everyone searching around the yard for us.

"Here!" Sam yells. Dean turns and I see instant relief flood his emotions.

"Get inside!" We nod and oblige, wincing as everyone follows us inside with angry expressions.

"Where the hell were you?" I look wide-eyed at Sam when Dean asks that, the anger radiating off of him.

"W-" I go to answer.

"Why the hell didn't you call us? Or answer your phone?" Jo asks that question now, her arms crossed.

"Because w-"

"You had us worried sick! Where the hell were you?" I look exasperated into the corner of the room as they don't let me answer. It's silent for a second before Dean angrily says,

"Well?" I snap my gaze back to them.

"Oh, I can talk now?" Sam turns away, coughing to hide his laughter.

"Don't give me that attitude, missy." Ellen points at me as she says that. Jo looks almost smug that this isn't being directed at her now. Ellen gives me that 'talk now or I'll beat your ass' motherly look.

"You really want to know?" Mary and Ellen looks hesitant now but they nod their heads.

"Me and Sam were cuddling up in the hay bale. You know hardcore se-" Sam is quick to cover my mouth, both of us turning red when we process what I really just said.

"No, we were chasing down an alpaca." Now that he says it aloud, I feel like my lie sounded less embarrassing that the truth. I mumble something incoherent because of Sam's hand still on my mouth.

"You were what?" Bobby finally speaks up. I try to speak again but can't because of Sam's hand. I lick it.

"Really?" He whips his hand back and wipes my spit on his jeans.

"An alpaca. He ran by the yard and we chased him. Then we called Jody and she came down and grabbed it." Dean puts his hands in the air and walks away slowly.

"Frankly, the first lie sounded less embarrassing." I laugh and lean against the wall behind me.

"That's what I thought!" Sam rolls his eyes and leans on the wall next to me.

"And my phone wasn't with me. I didn't hear Sam's phone ring." Mary nods and puts a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Just don't let this happen again. You worried us beyond belief." I nod my agreement and we all walk away from the door, Sam going in the direction of the kitchen while I go to the living room. In there I watch the news with everyone else.

"Three days of this?" Mary looks wide-eyed out the window as the snow already starts to accumulate.

"White Christmas!" I yell and clap, Jo joining in a few seconds later. Ben follows our lead.

"No work." Dean mumbles but I can't tell he's kind of excited too. I smile and turn back to the television but shiver when the melted snow on my shirt starts to chill my skin.

"I'm going to go change real quick." They all nod and I'm quick to run up the stairs and get out of my t-shirt and jeans. I change into grey sweatpants and an oversized sweater. When I come back down, Sam is just coming out from the kitchen. He hands one of the mugs he's holding to me and I almost moan when I see what it is.

"You made me hot chocolate?" Sam nods.

"God, this is why I love you." I pause. My whole entire face goes red and I notice Sam look at me wide-eyed, his face also bright red.

"I..I mean. I like..." My mouth opens a few times without sound coming out. "I…it's just a…" I hold up the mug and start quickly walking to the living room.

"Thanks for the…hot chocolate." I stutter again and I see Sam nod before I'm in the living room. I see Dean's smirking face.

"That was smooth." I blush. Again.

"Like crunchy peanut butter." Jo adds. I plop on the couch next to Mary and hide my face behind the mug before chuckling slightly.

"You know, we really should set up the Christmas tree. Tomorrow being Christmas Eve and all." I look pointedly at the boxed tree sitting in the corner of the room. Mary and Bobby share a look and after a short nod Jo and I hop up at the same time.

"Sam!" I yell over the TV. The rest of the family stays sitting as Jo and I start opening the box. I give them a 'what the hell are you doing' look before I stand back up, my arms crossed like a toddler with an attitude.

"Guys. This is supposed to be a family thing! C'mon. Jump up and let's be a family." I drag out the last word playfully, smiling at Mary as she forces Dean to come help. Ellen gets up a second later, dragging Bobby.

"Sam!" He comes down a minute later and the night is filled of laughter, family bickering, and endless cups of hot chocolate. I feel loved, needed. I couldn't have a more perfect night if I tried.

-000-

"Wake up! Auntie Alex! Auntie Alex! Auntie Alex!" I groan and shift when I feel the bed bounce from Ben jumping on it.

"Are you awake?" I flip over and tackle Ben to the bed, tickling him. I yell over his loud screams and laughter.

"I'm up! I'm up! Are you ready to open presents?" I eventually stop when Ben says he's about to pee. We stare at each other for a few seconds before we're running down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, Ben panting to catch his breathe.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" I look over Mary's shoulder to look at what she's making.

"Mom's making cookies!" I hear the boys cheer from the living room as I grab a glass of water and take a drink before going to sit in the living with the rest of the boys.

"Where did those come from?" I point to the twenty or so gifts under the tree.

"Mom and Ellen hide 'em in their rooms up until the day. I guess it's part of the mystery or something." I laugh at Dean's finger quotations he used around the word 'mystery'.

"So, Sam. What'd you ask for from Santa?" Sam looks at me from the other side of Dean.

"For a degree so I don't have to go back." I laugh softly.

"I should've thought of that. I just asked for endless money." Dean snorts.

"Same here." He replies which causes me to laugh again. We watch the news for a while until the adults come into the room and sit down, all of us still in our pajamas.

"After my nephew, Ash, gets here, we'll open the presents." Ellen finally reveals.

 **A.N**

 **I'm a liar. No hunting in this chapter. I forgot it was a Christmas one. Sorry for not updating for a while and I'm sorry if this chapter is bad too. I've just been very stressed with the tornadoes and flooding. Like our dock is completely gone, our yard has a foot of water in it, the low water bridge broke free of the road and on top of that I have to watch over the seven dogs. So again, I apologize.**

 **Thank you for all the feedback! What do you want to happen next?**


	12. DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I ALREADY HATE ME

**Don't hate me. This isn't a chapter but I just want to explain why I haven't updated this story. I've been very busy with my two jobs (occasionally three with my babysitting) and trying to get ready for my niece coming in the next few days. I am still working on both of my stories but I'm having more difficulty with updating this one for some reason. If any of you want to help me by giving me storylines or plots that you think will work good in the story and fit in with the timeline please do so.**

 **If you have anything you want to happen or anything like that please tell me! I will update soon!**


	13. Sorry i'm a bad person

Today is the day of New Year's Eve. Not much has been going on since Christmas. I usually just watched Ben play with his new toys or watched one of the movies with Sam that everyone got us. Sam and I got some pretty cool stuff that we share. As in; we got thirteen new movies, I got a laptop with a camera so we can face time while Sam's away at college, Sam a new leather jacket that I've worn more than him, we each got books that we wanted, and finally I got a blanket from Sam, Sam got a giant pillow from me. I'm serious. It's about eight feet in length and it cost about two hundred dollars. Sam loves it though so it was worth it. And my blue blanket is my favorite item. It's as soft as the alpaca we petted.

Mary gave me a really nice necklace too. It has a star with fire around it and a few other gems on it too. She told me it was a fortune for good luck and to always have it on me. I found it slightly odd but wore it nonetheless, it is really cute.

Ash has been rooming with us since Christmas. He's pretty cool though and we get along really well. Even though the second sentence he said to me while we were alone in the kitchen was ' _There's a lot of sexual tension between you and Samuel, huh?'_ I almost hit Jo when I found out how she told Ash all about me and him on the drive here. 'How much we're meant for each other.'

Though now, everyone went to the store to get the food and drinks for tonight. Everyone except me…and Sam. Which really isn't that awkward but right now we're in pitch black, with the movie playing on the TV as the only light.

"I've been with you guys for a little over three months now." I whisper half-way through the movie. I feel Sam shift from behind me before he props his elbow up to rest his head on his hand.

"It feels so much longer." I smile and spin around so I'm facing him, we're now chest to chest. I'm dangerously close to saying 'fuck it' and kissing him.

"I know." He's staring down at me with his mesmerizing eyes and I realize that I will never love someone as much as I love Sam. I can be married with three kids but if it's not with Sam, I will never be fully happy. I want to tell him, I need to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same?

"Sam," I start out softly as I swallow my pride and decide to ask him if he ever thought about us being together. _I'm going to sound like a five year old._

"Yeah?" _Do it._

"Have you ever thought about us-?" I'm cut off with a loud scream as Sam gets lifted off the couch in a quick flick of the hand. I hear the loud crash as Sam gets flung into the kitchen wall, plates shattering as it shakes the whole room. I spring up off the couch and go to run into the kitchen to help Sam then get out of here but I'm stopped as something with unnatural strength grabs my arm in an iron grip and shoves me into the windows across from Sam. That shove alone made me go airborne into the glass, shattering both windows as I land on the deck outside.

"Alex!" I take a few, deep shaky breaths as I try and roll away from the glass, only succeeding in adding more glass cutting my skin. _What the hell is happening?!_ I whimper as I finally, clumsily, stand up and feel the cuts bleed even more.

"Sam!" I scream again as Sam misses hitting me by an inch when he get tossed through the window too.

"What's happening?" I yell as I go to help him up, thankful that he didn't land on the glass unlike me.

"Do you still have that necklace on?" This Sam looks and sounds completely different. This Sam is in his 'work-mode' like he knows exactly what's going on and what to do.

"Yes! Why?" Sam puts his arm in front of me in a protective manner as we both rapidly step back when a dark figure starts slowly walking towards us from the house.

"Do not take it off!" He helps me back up as I trip over my own feet, the figure still casually walking towards us.

"Why?!" He ignores that question.

"When I say run, we run." I nod, gripping onto Sam's hand as I wonder how we're going to make it out of this alive. How we're going to escape this super-charged serial killer.

"Run." We keep ahold of each other's hands as we both spin around and start sprinting towards the road in hopes of someone helping us. We both jump back and I scream as the guy appears right in front of us and I can finally see what he looks like. _I've seen this before. I've seen those…_ yellow eyes. I saw them at the car accident. He was in the woods.

"Long time, no see Sammy. Oh and who's this?" I shiver at his grin. Then we're gone.

-000- 

**I WAS NOT PLANNING THAT AT ALL. I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE SAM AND ALEX KISS BUT THEN I WAS LIKE, ALEX HASN'T BEEN INTRODUCED TO THE SUPERNATURAL YET SOOOO. I'm sorry it's been so long. It's been hectic. Skyler was born and I was fired from my job because of my cousin and I haven't got paid for those three months I worked there and I need the money. It's been insane! But here is this chapter! Hopefully both this book and Ghost Meetings will be back on schedule for me to write again. Please don't give up on me, I'm really trying. Tell me what you think!**

 **Sorry that its short and I don't have time to edit it right now.**


	14. Poetic Asshole

"Mary?" Her smile falls off her face as she hears her boss's voice. She knows that tone. That's the tone she, herself, uses while talking to the victims, of the supernatural and natural, families.

"Are they dead?" Straight to the point. She needs to know. Her family turns dead silent as they hear that.

"No. No. They're just….they're not here. I was hoping they would be with you." She's quick to shake her head even though Jody can't see her.

"Everyone is with me except Sam and Alex."

"That's what I was afraid of. We're in the house now. There's really not that much to go on." Demon? Shape-shifter? Human?

"What is there to go on?" Silence. "Jody."

"Broken windows, broken television, broken plates, a dent in the wall, blood on the glass, and…" Jody trails off. Mary's blood runs cold when she hesitates, it's never good when she hesitates.

"And a bloody knife. We have no idea whose blood it is though. It could easily be the suspects." Jody is quick to try and reassure Mary. Mary believes, no she knows, that the suspect's blood is on that knife. She knows Sam knows how to fight. She knows Alex will be okay, along with her son. She knows that. But as they pull up to the trashed house, smelling rotten eggs, she has only one thought in her head. One promise.

She's bringing her babies back home safe.

-00-

 _"_ _Would you rather meet an angel or a demon?" I notice Sam wince slightly but don't question it._

 _"_ _An angel obviously. How could you even question it?" I scoff slightly before standing up and grabbing up one of the many books from Bobby's desk. Opening it to a specific page, I start talking._

 _"_ _You can easily argue against it. Angels aren't cute and cuddly and they don't give you the game-winning catch when you ask for it. They're warriors, fighters. They don't answer prayers and they don't have feelings. I've always thought of them more as a…a void slave. God says and they do. No questions. So they could easily walk up to you, God says 'that guy didn't wash his hands. Fix it.' And they would kill you." Sam watches, compelled, as I start talking with my hands. I've always been a sloppy talker when I talk about something I'm really passionate or serious about._

 _"_ _Well, yeah. But, demons don't have feelings either. They-"_

 _"_ _Fear."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Fear's a feeling. Demons have leaders, some leaders have rules. If one were to break the rules, there would be punishment. Which means…"_

 _"_ _They fear the punishment. Wow, yeah I guess you're right." Sam nods, wondering if he should tell Alex about his second life._

 _"_ _But the leaders. They don't have feelings. They would torture you and your family and not bat an eye. Not even for a cause, it's pure entertainment for them."_

 _"_ _Yes, but angels won't even have fear. They wouldn't fear death because God commanded it, it's an order. They would gladly-"_

 _"_ _Lucifer. He denied God's orders. He didn't listen and God cast him to fall."_

 _"_ _Lucifer is a whole different argument for another day. We could it her for days, going in circles but all I'm saying is that angels are soldiers."_

 _"_ _So you would rather meet a demon?" Sam finally asks, knowing that without a doubt if he never saw a demon again, it would be too soon._

 _"_ _Hell no. You still have an impossibly small chance that you run into one of those angels that genuinely loves humanity and wants to help."_

 _-000-_

"Alex." My whole body aches.

"Alex." What the-oh. That's right, I was thrown through a window.

"Alex, dammit. Please wake up." That's Sam. Sam's okay. I'm in immense pain but I'm okay too.

"Where are we?" My voice is scratchy, maybe from yelling earlier.

"In an apartment somewhere. Missouri, I think." _Missouri?! How long have we've been knocked out._ I finally take the chance to open my eyes and observe the room we're in. I'm sitting in a wooden chair in the corner of the room, rope bounding my arms, legs, and midsection to the chair. There's a door across from me, closed and probably locked. There's a few other things, a bookshelf, a desk, some awkwardly shaped lamp. Nothing useful.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Sam's voice breaks mid-way through the sentence. Confusion floods through me as I stare at him trying to break through the binds holding him to the bed.

"Why?" I'm trying to keep my breathing even, to not think about what's going to happen to us.

"I…I'm just sorry." I wince as tear rolls down my cheek, stinging some of the cuts on my face from the glass.

"It's not your fau-" I'm cut off by the door banging open.

"Well look who's awake?" The wicked grin on the strangers face is enough to give me chills.

-000-

"No doubt this is Yellow Eyes. Question is, where are they?" Dean looks down to the map on the bed of the hotel room, the house being used for evidence right now.

"He definitely wouldn't have them still in this state. Too close for his liking." Ellen chips into the conversation, her eyes scanning the map as if it has the answer written on it somewhere. It's been two days since his brother and surrogate sister got taken. Two days since Ben has talked and two days since Dean slept a full two hours.

"But he wouldn't take them too far. He likes the fight, he wouldn't make it so we wouldn't find him." Everyone nods at Bobby's statement. Dean looks over to Ben sleeping on the couch before voicing his opinion.

"At the most, it would be four states over. I'm thinking they're closer though. With him having both Sam and Alex, he knows we're out of our minds right now. He knows we can't figure out a jig-saw puzzle right now so if he wanted to have a fight and he wanted it to be big and happen soon; he would keep them closer than we expect." Jo nods and starts twirling the small dagger in her hand again.

"And I've only met the guy once, then I was put in the hospital." Everyone winces at the memory. "But isn't he one of those poetic assholes? He would make sure everything happening has sentimental value." While everyone else is conversting the possibilities of where the two are, Mary is out with Jody. Most of the times the police are about as helpful as dogs folding laundry when it comes to the supernatural but with Mary knowing the things she knows, it could make this search twenty times faster.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks after a few seconds, understanding what she means but not how that could help.

"Like he wants this to be, quote-unquote, sentimental. Kind of like how someone proposing to their girlfriend would take them to the location where they had their first date happen or where they first met."

"So you think he might've taken them back to where it all started?" Dean understands. He doesn't want to.

"I'm thinking it's a possibility that if your home is still standing, he could be around there."

-000-

"Don't touch her. Please." Sam begs the nameless demon, blood pooling onto the bed from his wounds as he's forced to listen to Alex sob in the corner. It's not the worst he's been hurt but it definitely is the most scary and painful time, because of Alex being there.

"Oh, young love." He twitches at the demons fake dreamy voice. "So beautiful, so typical." He yells at the girl as she walks closer and closer to Alex, her hands balled into bloody fists. "So naïve." He winces as a punch is landed onto Alex's face. He shouts at her to stop. He stops breathing for a moment when Alex sees the black eyes. She screams. The demon remembers they're in an apartment and knocks her out before knocking Sam out too.

-000-

 **A.N**

 **Not edited because I am trash.**

 **So how was this chapter? What do you hate? What do you love? What do you think I can improve?**

 **And also, this is an AU. So as you know, things are changed. Some stuff will be different.**

 **Review please! They really inspire me. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**


End file.
